Hateful begining
by Horific Albel Nox
Summary: A child born into a world that hated his very existence will rise up to give unto the hated fuel to further stoke their blackened hearts, chapter 1, 2, 3 and 4 have been redone
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I am not in the ownership of the characters of Naruto this is a work of fiction and is not made to make money in any way shape or form

Warning this fan fiction will most undoubtedly contain character bashing, Gratuitous violence, swearing, and graphic implications of sexual situations if you have problems with such things please leave otherwise keep an open mind and enjoy this work of literature

Legend 'aaa' thoughts, "aaa" speech

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had finally done it, he had pasted the gennin test on his first try at the age of 12 by following example of the tradition of mist ninja he brutally slaughtered his fellow classmates and academy teacher, they never saw it coming.

Naruto dropped to his knees giggling insanely as he watched the last student shudder his last breath eyes unfocused and skin clammy 'typical signs of shock' Naruto mused 'they will have no choice but to acknowledge him now, The blonde grinned giggled again and finally got up staggering as he moved out of the blood drenched classroom with a soaked Konoha forehead protector clutched tightly in his hands deciding to meet the Hokage seeing as he had no teacher to report his macabre success to.

People gave the boy a wide berth as he trudged along his mind replaying the massacre it was rather ingenious of him really first he had managed to lock everyone in with him by dropping the emergency shutters on the windows and then systematically taking out the numerous students by stalking them through classrooms as they floundered around attempting to escape.

The first four were taken out by a well placed kunai and shuriken trap falling to the cold tile floor lifeless, the fifth was choked to death from behind with piano wire never getting to see his killer, the sixth and seventh killed by tripping down the steps breaking many bones dying of internal bleeding.

Naruto had then moved onto more elaborate assassinations the eighth death was done simply with gutting the student and dropping him face first on the ground an igniting tag stuck to his chest as a proximity trap killing nine to twelve which died in a shower of gore when they tried to save him.

Next Naruto slowly stalked five different students each killed from a slit to the throat left for dead; the next was a pretty girl in a green skirt and blouse that he drowned in a toilet bowl when she attempted to hide her nails scrapping at his arms uselessly due to his superior strength.

nineteen and twenty were the easiest by far both were huddled together, they appeared to be brother and sister not giving them time to react the psychotic blonde snuck up behind them, grabbed both by their hair and slammed each others heads together until they became a bloody smear.

Twenty one to twenty four were killed at range each with a kunai stuck in a vital organ, the twenty fifth and final student was brutally hacked in half most of his fingers had severed in an attempt to defend himself.

When the academy teacher a woman with drawn back brown hair and green eyes walk into the scene of carnage she dropped to her knees and brought up everything in her stomach, a bad and extremely fatal move because as she was unloading her stomach Naruto had crept behind her and stabbed a kunai through her lower spine paralysing her from the waist down after which Naruto continued to stab till he relented several minutes latter taking her soaking headband which she wore as a necklace

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the Hokage's office ignoring the secretary screaming bloody murder over his state of dress and opening the thick double doors that would lead him to the Sandaime Naruto strode on his wet sandals squelching with each step on the polished hard wood floor only to be assaulted by the thick intoxicating stench of tobacco as he approached the old man.

"Naruto my child what has happened why are you covered in blood and what do you have clutched in your right hand"  
Sandaime asked a heavy note of concern in his thick baritone voice

"I done it oji-san, I finally showed those weak bastards how much better a ninja I am then them" Naruto replied the bangs of his blood soaked golden locks drooping over his eyes matted into a thick dripping mess a feral toothy grin the only unobscured part that the old man's keen eyes could see

Naruto continued to talk heedless of the Sandaime's shocked face or the horrified look that the secretary was giving him "I killed all of them even my examination teacher and I did it all without that useless Genjutsu or wretched ninjutsu" all other things Naruto wished to say stopped when he broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter

the Hokage had just managed to calm himself when Naruto's laughter died down 'what am I going to do' ran through the Sandaime's head getting up he ordered two Anbu to escort Naruto to the hospital to keep watch of him and the left to hold a council meeting

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Naruto was escorted to the medical facility, cleaned and given new clothes to wear Naruto fell asleep on the hard hospital bed and started dreaming of when his woes all began

A warm summer night the light from a half moon shinning through the open window the warm breeze refreshing the sun kissed youth

it was back when he was young so young that he couldn't put reason to why the villagers held him in such contempt but started to believe there was a difference between himself and others but he had no idea how he was different he really was and as any one that young they believed the first thing told no matter how absurd it seems, and so began Naruto's spiral into a hate of life

His caretaker a young chunin Kunoichi with light blue hair and yellow eyes had walked into his room tears streaking down her lightly tanned face many new cuts bleeding freely down his arms, but that wasn't what attracted his attention it was what she said

"I can't put up looking after the 'thing' that killed my whole family" she almost broke down sobbing but continued her speech puffy red eyes glaring at him the whole time "I'm finally going to get away from you, you disgusting demon that has no place in this world" the distraught woman finished her tirade bringing a knife up to her wrist before cutting another deep wound into her arm

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sandaime rubbed his eyebrows and groaned it had been a long day debating and arguing with the council and they had finally come to terms with the extent of the damage Naruto had done, it was lucky that the only students killed were ones that didn't come from prestigious families or clans but even so the damage had been done

the council eventually came to an agreement after a long three hours of what to do with Naruto the old man was surprised when much of the council believed some good may as well come from this whole ordeal and fashion the Uzumaki brat into an effective weapon, already displaying much potential in what was decided as an s class secret and compensate the families for their loss

And thus decided a jounin tutor for the newly appointed bloodthirsty gennin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke and stretched smiling at the refreshed feeling hopping out of bed and into his hospital appointed sandals and still wearing his white hospital gown and pants and standing to attention as three men entered the room one of which he recognised as the Hokage

Deciding to sound professional he performed a right hand salute while stating "Hokage-sama"

Turning to face him the three men decided to get this over with as quickly as possible "due to recent circumstances we are promoting you to the rank of gennin and assigning you to a personal jounin instructor" stated the Hokage in a clear clipped tone

A second old man stepped forward he was wearing robes that identified him as a council member "my name is Macabi Jigou an I am to inform you we are going to let you off with a warning due to your special case but you are to be warned disobeying orders or any further escapades as your one earlier today and your execution will be imminent, have I made my self clear Uzumaki-san"

"Yes Jigou sama"

"Then I will introduce to you your jounin sensei Shan-bo he will be drilling you on discipline, physical exercises, weapon training and battle field tactics"

The man in question stepped forward and bowed slightly he was a large man in his mid thirties with dark hair and larger then normal hunter-nin armour, he looked to be blind on his right side as most of his right side was covered in burns "I am Shan-bo you will follow my orders to the letter" the mans deep voice resounding in the room.

Naruto merely nodded allowing him to be led out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The apartment Shan-bo led Naruto to was a reasonably sized two bedroom flat at the top of a large apartment complex looking to Shan-bo for an explanation he received something that didn't much surprise him

"The council has decided due to your recent actions that we must be living under the same roof to monitor your progress and to keep you from causing more trouble, from this day on until further notice I will be your official guardian and caretaker"

Naruto nodded his blue eyes never leaving Shan-bo's single left eye

"I will wake you at 5:30 am every morning for training and we will shape you up properly for the next two weeks before we must take mandatory d rank missions for a month"

Naruto again nodded before walking into the undecorated house almost Spartan of furnishings except for a table two chairs and a refrigerator, making his way up to the bedrooms Naruto walked through the first door labelled his and fell into a dreamless sleep

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was rudely awoken by a bucket of water in the face then roughly thrown out of bed but he expected these things it had already been 12 days of non-stop training and he could feel the difference the first thing Shan-bo had drilled him on was procedure and that to a shinobi orders mean the difference between life and death not only to himself but those around him

The next thing taught was manipulating chakra to enhance the body's performance which meant Naruto could hold his own against Shan-bo for several minutes do to his monstrous chakra reserves before collapsing from exhaustion

and now Naruto was learning to spot Genjutsu Shan-bo's reason for this was "it would leave you worse off if you let a disguised ninja into the village due to your 'incompetence'" incompetence that one word spurred Naruto into putting all his energy into learning and mastering the types of Genjutsu put before him his previous distrust of it forgotten in the need to prove his worth

eventually Naruto settled down into solo d rank missions his tutor sitting back as he done the work of 3 gennin twice a day for four months before moving into c rank guard duty which he humoured himself by reading through tactical manuals until 3 months later Shan-bo had decided it would be best if Naruto specialized in a particular field Naruto had initially thought of Genjutsu or silent killing but as he continued to think he came to the conclusion even if was part of the village he was worth too much to specialize in close range fighting and that Genjutsu was still too weak to be used effectively and that ninjutsu was out of the question he resolved himself by choosing ranged weapons to solve his dilemma

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

two months of training past and Naruto became adapt at dodging missiles and returning fire but not without his own fair share of wounds in the process two types of weapon trainings were being drilled into him commonly overlooked by people in the leaf bow training and sword throwing

his archery skills were a strong point what he lacked in strength to throw weapons made up for in his ranged weapon that required little strength for devastating results the second weapon the swords were a bit different they had short handles barely enough to grip on to and were thrown much like shuriken only that these cut people in half instead of giving them tiny nicks and cuts

The two months were finally up and Naruto was ordered for his first C rank trial mission outside Konoha it was rather simple at first the orders were to 'dispose of a group of bandits and a d rank criminal a nameless missing-nin of the grass village

The whole mission was child's play until he met an unforseen circumstance in the form of a blood limit the missing Nin managed to hold him into closed range combat by controlling the forest and making sure Naruto couldn't move away from him

Naruto was losing the fight and he knew it the grass nin was simply too fast and skilled to do any significant damage but slowly the world became clearer and his opponents movement slowed down to almost a snails pace taking advantage of a flaw in his opponents defence he stabbed the man straight through the stomach with a throwing sword the fatal injury stopped the man in his tracks the blood spewing out like a geyser all over his face and drenching his blonde hair

Shan-bo's face was a mixture of surprise and intrigue there on the blonde gennin's eyes were the legendary Sharingan something that to his knowledge only 2 other people have and 1 other capable of possessing so how in the nine hells did his student manage to use the Sharingan he would have to report this to the Hokage the idea that he was a surviving Uchiha just meant his worth went up several notches

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood to attention under the Hokage's scrutinising gaze "will you show me your eyes Naruto" Naruto merely tilted his head up the Sharingan still active "and it has been active since the fight with the missing nin" Naruto nodded his eye not leaving the old man "have you been able to deactivate the Sharingan"

"No Hokage-sama my eyes have not been able to revert back but when I don't send chakra to it the spinning slows down" the newest Sharingan user replied in a curt respective tone

"Hmm" the Hokage's chin rested in his palm contemplating the recent development

"Due to a still active law that states any who show Uchiha blood who have no family are to be adopted into the Uchiha clan to maintain that the Sharingan does not travel further from the clan, due to these recent events I hereby change your name from Uzumaki Naruto to Uchiha Naruto effective immediately"

Naruto stiffened slightly before forcing himself to relax 'orders are orders' he thought sardonically

"There is currently only one other Uchiha living in Konoha he is two years your junior and the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre, do you remember the details of the Uchiha massacre Naruto?"

Naruto nodded passively "yes Hokage-sama approximately six years ago the head of Anbu assassinations division Uchiha Itachi killed all head and branch members of the Uchiha compound except for his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke, each of the killed Uchiha had their eyes destroyed the theory being that no other would get to obtain the Sharingan" Naruto finished letting out a long breath

"Naruto in six months Sasuke will be graduating from the academy and 7 other students will be graduating with them you are to assigned to a gennin team but first I would like you to greet your new cousin Uchiha Sasuke"

The doors opening behind Naruto admitting a pale black haired boy strode in "there was a reason for your summons Hokage-sama" Sasuke's voice drawled

"Yes I would like to present to you your newly recognised cousin Uchiha Naruto"

Sasuke eyes widened catching sight of Naruto's indifferent gaze of the Sharingan spinning slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- now for a bit of background info in the cannon it was said Naruto had failed 3 times before passing due to the stealing of the scroll of seals and Mizuki's betrayal that should logically put Naruto at 14 while his other class mates at 12

weapons and terms -bow- a bow is traditionally a carved piece of strong flexible wood which is strung together into a deeply curved shape by a length of waxed twine or horse hair, a bow is capable of firing arrows which can differ greatly in terms of length, material used and the type of head but typically arrows used for war were hardwood shaft of two foot in length and a flat broad head arrow used to cause massive damage and bleed the target.

A quiver is used to hold arrows and many of the modern models are designed to prevent rattling of the arrows much like the sheath to a sword, this is a logical choice for a ninja.

-sword, throwing- considering how absurd some of the weapons in the anime like Zabusa's kubikuri huchuo (head chopping cleaver) was first seen after it was thrown I believe it is acceptable to have a weapon that can conceivably been thrown with accuracy the actual weapon is one and a half tatch (18 inches) the handle barely 4 inches designed to be thrown so it revolves and hits with most of its length, extremely sharp.


	2. Chapter 2

-Author rant- Gahhh I hate wimpy sissy girls like Hinata but I also pride myself on not being biased in my character development, Gahhh I also hate it when people make super cool Naruto characters and then give him Kage Bunshin for no good reason then make their whole story follow the cannon the only difference being Naruto kicking everybody down like rag dolls with his clearly superior strength that he attained from a sannin, Itachi or Kyuubi -end rant-

I apologise to those offended by my previous statements who may of written fictions that depict character or characters in that possible light.

Disclaimer- I am not in the ownership of Naruto nor do I own any of the characters that feature in this story or stories unusual or unknown characters are of a large possibility of being my own creation in which case please refrain from using such characters until you receive permission,

warning- this work of fiction contains scenes of explicit gore, maiming, violent torture, possible forceful interactions, swearing and many other topics that may cause you to feel uncomfortable if you are easily disturbed or are offended and are not of legal age to view this story please leave

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kill the man, become the monster throw off your soul, kindness is a burden Rage will flow, for hate is your only need Your mind leaks to madness and despair consumes all In the end only the dead will befriend you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared at the man in front of him as if seeing him for the first time

He wasn't short but he wasn't tall either, he wore dark brown heavy leather pants with metal plates on both his front thighs scratch marks evident of constant use,

A slightly tattered and bloodied green knee length jacket covered his top half, it clung tightly to his body kept from billowing form several straps and belts.

On his back was an assortment of weapons only to be described as bizarre for a leaf nin to carry especially one so young, tucked tightly on his back were four wooden sheathed throwing blades all of which were simple in construction and ran parallel to each other, an unstrung bow hanging loosely in its shoulder strap and an empty quiver on his waist

It was about this time that Sasuke travelled to his face it seemed devoid of life like most of what made up a human was brutally stamped out early in life and refilled with oil, a simmering toxic refuse that made you feel dirty to look at too long

The two and one tomoe Sharingan was present slowly cycling the outside of the eye almost akin to sharks awaiting a man over board, his forehead protector tightly constraining blonde hair it was muddy and appeared to not have been washed for a month, the cloth covering it looked to be like he tried to dye it with thick paint the red in splotches had dried in lumps other parts washed worn to a dark blue.

"what did you say your name was" Sasuke voice spoke out he was unsure how to progress in this conversation nothing of this nature had ever come up and he didn't know if his ears were playing tricks on him

"As of today I am instated as Uchiha Naruto your cousin and branch member" Naruto's tone, without flair not betraying emotions while in the presence of the Hokage.

The Sandaime took this moment to speak up knowing already that if he let them continue it would escalate "Naruto had recently discovered his heritage during a mission when he manifested the Sharingan during a battle between a missing Nin"

Sarutobi continued turning his to Naruto gaze as he spoke "Naruto because you will train under a new jounin instructor with a team Shan-bo will no longer be your guardian and you will have procure other accommodation but until then you will be required to return to guard duty at the east gate at 1800 hours tomorrow"

'Nightshift huh I guess I'll get to try out how well my eyes work at night' annoyed at night work Naruto only outwardly responded with a nod and a "hai Hokage-sama"

however Sasuke's thoughts were different slightly 'he's only two years older then me and look how far he's progressed, he didn't even know he was a Uchiha and managed to activate the Sharingan, guarding the gates is meant to be what only extremely good ninja were trusted to complete' Sasuke clenched his teeth at the thoughts brimming around the edges of his mind 'If he lives with me I'll get stronger, strong enough to kill My hated brother'

But as Sasuke's thoughts processed a stay idea snuck its way in ' maybe I can finally have some family... even if he is creepy'

"Hokage-sama" Sasuke opened his mouth already having decided his course of action "Naruto may stay with me, as head of the clan it is my responsibility to house my remaining relatives"

Said Hokage was looking back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke "very well and Sasuke the village is looking forward to your graduation and many of the other heirs to their clans this year" Sarutobi smiled "so try to relax until then"

With nothing further to say both bowed to the 'shadow leaf' and exited Naruto trailing several steps behind Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Naruto was clean and washed, his hair strapped back into a tight low ponytail working through several sets of kata, his belongings already in his room and an archery range set up in one of the many unused areas of the Uchiha compound

he had yet to start practicing ranged combat the main problem being that he had broken his two kunai, irreparably damaged the set of eight shuriken he carried, all the arrows he carried used and needed to be replaced and his swords needed a professional blacksmith to be sharpened

If someone had asked his opinion on the topic of what he thought about his weapons and tools many would have been greatly surprised at how he would have answered them

Naruto despite being cold and cruel found comfort and solace in weapons, he understood their purpose and treated them as one would a part of their own body, to him when his weapons became damaged it was like having his own bones broken and even though he did not mourn the loss of something so simple an abundant as kunai and shuriken it made him angry that after being broken the only thing he could do was throw away the useless scrap

So far Sasuke had not risen 'what kind of gennin does he want be, its already 6:30 and he hasn't got up for the breakfast he left' deciding he had done enough Naruto put on his metal plated mid thigh length boots and walked out of the compound to see about repairing/replacing his equipment

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was dizzy that being the forefront of his mind 'damn eyes' Naruto thought, he had found out the hard way his 'copy wheel eyes' had started taking chakra forcefully spinning wildly trying to focus on everything at once as he walked through the crowded streets and markets,

a dull throb letting itself in the corners of his mind he tried to move without stumbling and find a place to in the end he resolved himself to closing his eyes and slouching against the nearest wall 'I'll figure out what to do after I've rested' sigh

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had past and not much changed Naruto was still getting dizzy when he interacted with too many people but he now had a reason as too why it happened a scroll Sasuke gave him detailed that the Sharingan copied and followed movements of everything within sight slowing them down so a counterattack could be produced

The scroll also stated the amount of tomoe floating in the Sharingan eyes would detail the mastery and power of Uchiha and that the latter levels could produce a variety of Genjutsu and forms of hypnosis

however as Naruto read down the scroll appeared to had been blacked out when it appeared to go onto details of a next level of Sharingan 'hmm its probably nothing to worry about' Naruto thought as he rolled up the scroll

'With this information chakra control seems to be the best solution 'annoying' travelling out the door with only the thought of training

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He became aware of Sasuke trailing him watching him train little after a minute the black haired boys stealth was good but not as good as his was at that age 'but then again I had a reason to learn' '(and the little shits never saw it coming)'

the other voice in his head didn't surprise him that much he had overheard a medic Nin's report to the Hokage that he had a form of psychosis brought on by something Naruto couldn't understand that governing danger and the repercussions of certain actions which somehow also led him to having a voice with similar thoughts as his inside his head urging him on.

To Naruto it meant he had to concentrate more so he'd live and rake in the benefits while others would sacrifice their life produce said benefit ' they don't really matter all that much their lives are there for me to step upon'

Ending his train of thought he began moving through a tai-chi style used to relax the body and put into a mediative state running through his set of kata finishing awhile later knowing that Sasuke was watching every part intently the whole time

Sasuke watching him was no surprise really he had asked the day before if he would train him and his only response being I'll think about it which had spurred him on to learn more from watching him train then what he'd get from an actual teacher

Stringing up his bow he walked 150 feet away from his training dummy onto a body of water he concentrated on both his Sharingan and footing keeping himself afloat and took aim

Each arrow he let off flew scant inches between obstructions to end up hitting marked vital points their fletching making the arrow revolve as the cut through the air sinking up deep on the thin target heads

to say that the dark haired Uchiha was surprised would be an understatement too many new possibilities like controlling chakra to walk on water, the use of the Sharingan to enhance his eyesight, him shooting nine arrowing across a vast range through obstacles all of which hit marked vital points or the most obvious one that he done them all at the same time!

Puffing from the exertion Naruto finished up the rest of his training collecting up the used equipment he headed home for a long rest

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Sasuke and barely acknowledged by Naruto the two most faithful members of the 'We love you Sasuke-kun fan club' were busy stalking and madly writing down the latest turn of events

"Who is he" Ino whispered harshly

"I think I remember him from somewhere, just let me think" Sakura put her hand under her chin in thought

"that's who he is, he's the only survivor of academy disaster 2 years ago, the students and teacher died during the final examination due to an unknown assailant the only one left alive was a twelve year old boy named Naruto and the rest of the information was contained under classified due to the methods of the deaths to the persons involved" Sakura repeated in a textbook explanation

"Wow your massive forehead isn't just for reflecting light" Ino exclaimed sounding truly amazed

"Ino this is no time for insults were losing precious time not watching Sasuke-kun we'll discuss your terrible manners later"

"Agreed, hey wait take that back forehead girl" Ino yelled indignantly at Sakura's retreating form.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto upended a bucket of water over Sasuke's head he had finally decided to train him in a few weeks he didn't much like the prospect of having to actually help someone without material gain but he hated the idea of Sasuke whining about his oh so terrible brother even more

Sasuke on the other end of the bucket rudely awoken by cold liquid at the early hour of 5:30 am reacted slightly different

"What the Fuck!" his normal untouchable aloof behaviour forgotten in favour of classic meaningful curses

"Training, Remember" Naruto said dragging the last word out to sound as if reprimanding a naughty child the whole thing sounding odd coming from the blonde psychopath Sasuke merely grunted in response following the blonde teenager outside after drying off.

Naruto taught Sasuke the same way he'd been taught with one slight difference, he made it quite painful for the Uchiha heir, his own sadistic nature being pleased by the pain he inflicted on his student, eventually finishing the training so the bruised and cut Sasuke could get ready for a day at the academy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months had finally past and Sasuke had passed at the top of his class as expected and the teams would be decided the next day and not a moment too soon

Naruto had been getting restless the six months of no chance to kill anyone had become hell to him almost as bad as the one time he had been bedridden in a hospital when he nearly got his arm ripped of by a bear the only difference being he had no painful wound to flex and prod

he had taken to pacing back and forth on some long nights when he couldn't sleep or his eyes kept him awake the accursed eyes spinning wildly as if in want for more to process and look through he had even taken reading to things not strictly to do with murder or bloodshed to calm him finding that in a lot of history a well placed kunai and proper disposal of the body would have solved many of their life's problems and dilemmas

He procured an assortment of basic ninjutsu scrolls and found them unerringly easy to master when letting his eye feed on their information expanding the knowledge of ninja magic from zero to twelve

"So tomorrow huh, you know we ain't going to get any decent team members seeing as we're the best of the available gennin of the year"

"Hnn" Sasuke grunted out trying not to lose concentration on his fight with Naruto as he barely dodged a straight right from Naruto

Naruto had upped the training every month or when Naruto couldn't hurt Sasuke too badly when training he had yet to use his swords or bow on him yet 'pity I doubt he could live through me going all out so hard not to keep cutting when the blood started to flow, the Hokage wouldn't like me killing anymore Konoha civilians, pity'

Ending the fight Naruto walked off to find anything for his two tomoe Sharingan to absorb before going to sleep

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day even more boring Naruto had already gone through 4 books and studied the features of all the passing gennin before finally getting the names called out by a homely looking brown haired chunin named Iruka

"Team 2 Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji and Haruno Sakura

After Sakura's name was called a long wail called out in despair "Nooooo why can't I be paired with Sasuke-kun"

Iruka replied in a swift practiced manner as if the man loved to hear himself speak "to make the team balanced Haruno-san now sit back down and be quiet"

Naruto barely made out a muttered curse coming from the Inuzuka child as the feral unkempt child muttered darkly about being stuck with a prissy girl that smelt weird

'Means a lot coming from a family that doesn't bath mutt boy' thought Naruto sourly his expression blanched as Kiba scratched himself and a small flea bounced about his coat

He didn't particularly like the Inuzuka clan, or dogs in general, loathsome creatures that valued loyalty and commitment to the pack rather then individual thought and sheep like attitude of simply following everyone else, an ever increasing occurrence that he saw more and more

He held a dislike for the Akimichi clan as well he saw their entire clan as fat loafs that instead of tempering their bodies through hard work used their clan Jutsu's to give them their needed boost and showed little to no restraint when it came to their diets

'Che, a clan of gluttons that can only use their techniques through the negligence of their bodies, disgusting' His lip curling in an expression of utter contempt Naruto turned away and had it had been any other time or place where a noble had done such a simple act to another as turning their head then they would have been ostracised or if it had been another of noble lineage then a small war would of broke out

(Heh it's been far too long since the last war I'm just itching for another fight)

"Team 7 Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata"

Another wail of Sorrow came from both Ino and Sakura this time before being silenced by well aimed pieces of chalk to the head courtesy of their academy teacher

'Stupid women at least I don't have to put up with them on my team' thought Naruto as he stuck his pinkie finger into his ear playing with what little wax was present

"Shut up I'm still reading" the bark from the teacher silenced any more outbursts

"Ah-hem Team ten Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino and Uhhh …Uchiha Naruto?" spoke the slightly scarred chunin unsure whether he was reading right or it had simply been some mistake

All gennin turned to look at said Naruto whose eyes begun to spin madly as he glared at the inquisitive faces who quickly turned away when faced against such fearsome eyes

"There will be an hour break before your new teachers arrive, dismissed"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had decided to leave during the lunch break to 'rest his eyes' he took to the roof of the academy to wait it out easily covering his presence as a group of fan girls attempted to scout out his position he simply laid back and waited out the hour

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the hour was up Naruto headed back inside under the many stares of the other gennin choosing to ignore them he took a seat up the back scaring to death the frightened pale eyed girl he was next to as he sent a brief but harsh glare to her direction

The first teacher to walk in was a pretty young woman wearing a form of seal cloth she took her students away

Minutes later a second teacher walked in a lazy looking man with a cigarette half hanging out his mouth he called out to him and the other two 'team-mates' and they followed him to a roof to conduct introductions

"I would like to introduce myself to you, my Name is Asuma I'm 32 single and enjoy karaoke and good drinks, you next glasses boy"

If 'glasses boy' was offended by the statement he clearly didn't show it "Aburame Shino... I prefer Quiet... age 12... ...That's all"

"Cough cough ehh anyway you next girly"

In an obscenely loud high pitched voice, the kind that curdles milk and strips expensive cars of their paint Ino replied "My name is Yamanaka Ino and I like Sasuke-kun, flowers and my dream is to open a beautiful boutique"

"Pathetic" Naruto cursed "I've got a walking ant farm and a prissy little worthless bitch as team-mates" sighing in exasperation Naruto leaned back starting his own introduction without the go ahead of Asuma

"My name Is Uchiha Naruto I am currently the only living branch member of the Uchiha clan, my hobbies include torture, maiming and illogical mass slaughter but what I truly enjoy is to watch them die, their wide unfocused eyes, blood that spurts into the air from arterial wounds and of course the crying voices of those that beg for mercy, I would be amazed to find a more beautiful sight"

the reaction could be expected Ino looked about ready to throw up, Asuma looked bored like he figured he would say about as much and Shino had merely adjusted his Shades

"Now that introductions are out of the way I want to meet all of you at training field four at 7:30 tomorrow"

No one said anything as they all left in separate directions

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hokage-sama"

"Yes Asuma"

"Naruto's a freak and evil incarnate"

"Hmm I did already know that"

"Sigh anyway here's my report on Naruto so far" Asuma handed over an extensive folder detailing many aspects of Naruto

Uchiha Naruto Gennin rank mission status 42 d rank 17 c rank 480 hours of C ranked guard work and patrols

Physical status Naruto has a clean bill of physical health, his body oddly enough has no scaring of any sort D.N.A. does not match any profiles in the database alive or dead Naruto has also displayed berserker tendencies such as lifting and throwing extremely heavy objects when seriously agitated or stressed

Mental health- Subject seems to suffer from a case of psychosis that has also led to a developed schizophrenia, he displays signs of a short temper, sadism and disregard to others wellbeing

Skill level Naruto has recently moved from c class to B class after he awakened the second tomoe Sharingan, he has a strong display in archery and thrown combat, I have monitored his chakra wells are off the chart for a gennin he has also displayed fine chakra control being able to perform several complex actions at once

Taijutsu is high for a gennin and so is Genjutsu, he has taken to reading and performing ninjutsu in his spare time out of boredom though he appears to maintain his distaste for the subject"

"Hmm I guess things will be more interesting now that Naruto is on a team"

-  
end chapter

Authors notes- if your still wondering about Naruto's clothing he wears-

On his feet -thigh high metal plated leather boots with laces on the side (traditionally men's boots of this length were called cockers I didn't put the name in the chapter for obvious reasons)

On his legs- heavy brown leather pants with dully coloured metal plates

On his waist- a quiver of 20 arrows (the types of arrows are 14 broad head and 3 exploding and 3 glass heads)

His shirt- is simple black netting

Jacket- dark green knee length, the straps are designed to make sure nothing gets caught on the bow as you fire

Back- 4 identical throwing swords

Shoulder- strap for bow

The other characters are pretty much the same except that Sasuke is stronger then at the start of the cannon


	3. Chapter 3

how do like the story so far is Naruto's personality a bit much, I plan on developing the other characters as well I have a bit of hatred to other stories where there's no character progress, after all if you change one thing many different circumstances will come into affect

I also find many people use the cannon too much to advance the story relying on its back bone to support it's gratuitous weight much like many of the Harry potter fan fictions

I enjoy watching insane people interact with the world, its interesting because each ones different even if they have the same illness, Naruto's behaviour borders on being a sociopath- a person who has not developed a proper regard for society, and who behaves in an antisocial way, ignoring rules of normal moral behaviour. so yeah Naruto acts a lot like one and most likely Kisame, Itachi and most of the other Akatsuki members could be labelled as that or a form of Anarchists

Naruto isn't the most sane character in my story and much like the cannon other peoples lives have become stagnant and they grasp onto the closest thing that can make them move forward, I find many people blame Sasuke for his attitude and running off to sound but when you look at it Naruto has indirectly or directly changed everyone in the series, it would have been likely Sasuke would never had saved anyone else's life in the wave battle, Orochimaru seemed displeased with Sasuke in the chunin exams and was about to kill him until Naruto turned up feeding off Kyuubi sparking Sasuke's determination which in turn leaded to Sasuke getting the cursed seal

Other characters can be explained much the same way

After all change is inevitable, people also tend to forget that no one is born in some predetermined way how you develop and grow is determined by both your environment and who brought you up, thus if you are brought up believing that slapping someone across the face is a great start to a conversation then you will do so until you are taught differently

Another factor when dealing with insanity is that many insane people were originally quite normal average people but some due to hereditary or others due to stress or outside influences such as drugs quite simply snap or cause an imbalance in the brain usually the frontal lobe and someone who'd have such a shit awful life like Naruto would have a VERY high risk of going off the deep end

Don't expect everything to go Naruto's way either, he isn't going to succeed at everything and some stuff will come back to bite him in the ass sometimes

About Kabuto he failed the chunin exams 7 times before taking it in the cannon with the rookie nine so at the earliest he would of past the gennin exam a year before Naruto took his first one, he could of possibly been a gennin for a year or two before taking his first chunin exam or beginning to gather information for Orochimaru, his actual age also is not very clear and the way he's drawn makes him look to be about 16-17 but from what I read he's 19 years and born February 29th

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke gawked at what Naruto was doing it seemed when he thought he'd seen it all reality came back to bite him in the arse

He had come home after his extremely late sensei turned up then left for him to go home and think about his words, what he had not expected to see when he walked into the living room was Naruto sitting down on a couch nearly a hundred different sweets laid out on the low coffee table and watching television,

Okay that wasn't so weird but the weird part thing was it wasn't just one TV it was three, three! How he was able to keep track of three movies simultaneously would have to be anyone's guess even if they were subtitled

Dracula, Hamlet and Robin Hood odd choice looking over the dark haired Uchiha saw a massive pile of recently bought videos

Simply deciding not to think about what he'd seen Sasuke went in for an early night it had been one of those days

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up as too be expected he was getting used to waking up in general 14 years of doing the same thing after he went to sleep usually done that, at times he found it disconcerting no to be woken up by the sound of metal cutting flesh or the light headed burning sensation of being choked to death what kind of ninja village did he live in where people could relax when going to sleep not expecting to be murdered before they woke up

'No wonder Konoha ends up at war with other countries, they don't uphold tradition of brutally murdering people who get in their way when they're backs are turned'

Shrugging off the thought Naruto settled down to watch subtitled videos of Brave heart, star wars and basic instinct

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training field 4 was nothing special it had a cleared area with 4 logs surrounded by trees and that was pretty much it Naruto looked around and noticed Ino was screeching at Shino about inane beauty products and how long it takes to prim her beautiful hair

"You're late" Ino's again screechy voice rang out this time directed at Naruto

"What if our Sensei was grading us on punctuality?"

"he won't " Naruto spoke in a clear voice that meant not up for discussion just as Naruto finished a puff of smoke signalled the arrival of the teacher

"Sup" the slang laid back word sprung from Asuma's tobacco stained lips

"I have some news," Asuma continued after he got his students attention "due to circumstances" (that word seems to be said a lot when you're around) "only two of you will be able to pass the squad exam I've set out for you"

Surprisingly it was Shino that voiced his thoughts "I thought we had already passed our gennin exam"

Asuma chuckled and Naruto recognised the tone of the laugh, it was the same laugh he used just before maiming a disrespectful drunk the previous week

"well you see there were so many passing this year that there isn't enough Jounin's to teach them all so we have to do a test to see if you up to being put on a squad"

Something was up Naruto just knew it 'I KNEW IT, I _should_ of told Sasuke to murder all his classmates'

Asuma's voice broke the blonde out of his thoughts "I'm going to use one of three things on you each of you Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu and you may use any tactics you want to counter an beat me however if any of you so much as lift a finger to help another you too will fail giving your only chance to be a gennin"

"So what if none of us beat you" Ino's vocal question rang out

"Then you all fail"

That simple direct answer was something Naruto had heard form Shan-bo quite a lot while a death sentence wasn't hanging over his head any longer for failure he knew he had to succeed, the very depth of his being was urging him to win even if it meant forming truces with the other two oh so nice wanna-be gennin

That and he didn't put it past the council to find some reason to kill him and rape the body for failure, he had seen the weird looks some people sent him and didn't put the thought past them, damn harpies

"I'll give you 30 minutes to set up and hide yourselves before I start hunting"

Naruto left to prepare smiling, it wasn't a nice smile

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had almost finished setting it all up he used almost all his ninjutsu and some Genjutsu to create his trap

The blonde had set up nine different walls at different angles with **Doton umagoya fuusa** **-earth element stable blockade-** and set decoy wire traps, he had realised Asuma was smarter and more experienced unlikely to fall for a direct trap he instead created traps facing different directions

Some traps set up using **Ninpo houmen -ninja art release-** so that he could trigger them without being in a position to be spotted out also multiple could be fired at once or linked in succession

The next and final step was simple a basic Bunshin, Kawarmi and a Genjutsu made simple from his eyes leaking an obscene amount of chakra so the surroundings came under an intricate illusion

He had hidden himself in a nearby tree where he could see 94 percent of the clearing only a single wall held cover from his position which of course was rigged with explosives

Naruto hadn't to wait long Asuma made him self known by hopping down from a tree several feet away from the start of his trap

"So Naruto you think you'll be able to win with substandard walls and arrows to take down a jounin, huh"

The illusion Naruto grinned and replied "why don't you come get me or would you prefer to run to a dating service Mr Single"

Asuma responded with "lesson two Taijutsu" just before he charged

the first trap stopped him for a second dodging to the left of 3 kunai at knee height, this in turn cut a wire which set off a thin sharp metal rod to which Asuma leaned back to avoid losing concentration for a split second he lost sight of Naruto heading a wall to the right

Deciding not play his game Asuma attempted to head Naruto off, landing right into another trap, a glass arrow whizzed past his ear from behind spinning quickly Asuma turned only to see Naruto heading behind another wall 'so he used Kawarmi to change where he was after going behind that wall' Asuma thought incorrectly

Asuma moved again heading in the direction he had before being fired at, a shuriken trap releasing 5 of its kind in a wide berth at waist height, choosing to avoid by jumping atop a nearby wall he barely avoided a broad head arrow his eyes catching Naruto hopping behind the wall he was standing on

Suddenly the wall Asuma was standing on began to crumble believing it was safe to move backwards he hopped away as a wire was released by the wall letting off a throwing sword which Asuma ducked in time, the sword spinning away 40 feet before cleaving through a thick trunk tree

'damn that nearly took my head off, good thing I had already completed lesson one and three before taking on Naruto speaking of which' still in a crouch from the sword Asuma rolled away from an impact arrow exploding from his recently vacated space the roll itself setting off 2 different traps

making it behind another wall Asuma breathed a sigh of relief, the relief however was short lived as the wall started sizzling like exploding tags set in gratuitous quantities which in reality it was the bearded mans reaction was instant, leaping forward he again dodged an arrow from his right which released a wire trap, dodging the two kunai he was grazed on the left of his chest by a screw shaped arrow 'that was aimed at my heart'

'If I wasn't the one under attack I'd be impressed by the skill required to create this in such a short amount of time' anymore of the impressed thoughts were drowned out by his danger sense going berserk as two different traps released themselves which each activated a separate decoy trap to move Asuma away

As he dodged Asuma came to a realisation that many of the traps were set up to move him into a position to be sniped at the Naruto he kept seeing was just too convenient to already be in the right spot only seconds after firing an arrow

That and the simple application of some cleaver wires and Houmen he makes me think he's running around releasing the wires himself 'now only to figure out how to pin point where he is'

the thought was only finished in time to avoid a shuriken barrage and kunai set, moving his foot in time an arrow sunk into the ground the angle telling him it was going for the Achilles tendon 'Is he hiding in one of the walls, no he wouldn't have the vantage so where' another sword breezed by him its diagonal decent meant it was launched to cut him in half

there were only three walls left a forth still in a state of crumbling 'fuck he's too fast and I'm running out of ideas my Sharingan doesn't seem to work too well at this range I can't move fast enough to react to his dodging and I'm almost out of traps and only one sword left'

Naruto slinked down the tree taking advantage to Kawarmi with his illusion after a moment to release more traps to distract his prey 'I guess I have to get my hands dirty' drawing the throwing blade Naruto crept closer to Asuma the want to viciously stab the annoying gnat leaking out a noticeable amount of killing intent

Asuma turned around bringing up his trademark knuckle knives in time to stop a downward slice from Naruto the blonds eyes containing a murderous frantic look as the gennin pushed his temporary advantage in surprise he focused his Sharingan after succeeding in eye contact making his feelings of hate come to the forefront of his mind in the attempt to induce fear into the oldish smoker

The Genjutsu failed as Asuma shoulder charged Naruto knocking him onto his back and putting his foot to his neck

As he was losing consciousness Naruto heard a part of his mind mocking his failure

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke next to a training log it was nothing new sometimes he passed out during training but his mind snapped up as memories of being choked into unconsciousness flooded his mind abruptly sitting up he regretted the action immediately as his world swam

"God shit upon him I'll rip him apart that useless fucking smoker and piss in his grave"

The sound of Shino coughing and the gasp of Ino alerted him of his surroundings as he couldn't see very well at the moment

"So I guess you both failed as well" Naruto said in a questioning if not woozy tone

"My hairs messed, my nails ruined, skin dirty and I've been tied to a log and that's the only thing you can say" Ino screamed

"Its not as if I care about you so shut the hell up" Naruto groaned out his hand on his forehead as he groggily stood up

Asuma walked up a grin spread on his face a cigarette loosely hanging from his bottom lip "there's some good news and bad news the bad news is that you failed the good news is that out of the kindness of my heart I'm going to give you three another chance "

"So what are we going to do this time" Naruto sounded pissed mostly because he saw triple of the cunt that knocked him out

"that also has good news and bad news..." he paused the dramatic effect was lost on Naruto who's head was pounding and found it hard to focus on anything besides the pain and annoyance

"The good news is that I will let you all attack me at once, the bad news I'm only passing one of you" Ino screamed in outrage but Asuma continued "Naruto seeing as you were the closest to beating me you get to eat lunch"  
Asuma had handed over a massive bento of food "if you give any food to you're team-mates I'll fail you instantly" the ordered tone told Naruto that he was serious

As Asuma left Naruto dug in but the feeling of nausea was ever present' deciding the food was disgusting he got up and cut Ino loose from the log "you and Shino are eating, A sacrifice is more appealing when well fed"

Ignoring the last past Shino replied "you'll fail"

"Pah that fag ain't here and I couldn't give a shit if he was"

Ino had already started digging in manners forgotten

A burst of smoke signalled Asuma's entrance, he looked down right pissed "you! ALL!" his voice darkened "pass' he deflated his demeanour relaxing

To say that Naruto was surprised was an understatement he figured he could use at least Ino as a flesh shield or something but never thought that betrayal of a superior would let them all pass the exam

The bearded geezer sat down for a discussion on what happened "I was looking for teamwork the whole time you initially obeyed my orders but Naruto showed that even he could help others out even if it was only to use them"

"You mean I helped people, I definitely feel sick, god fucking Damnit" Naruto yelled as he kicked Ino in the back of the head face first into the bento

"Ehrrm anyway we turn up tomorrow for missions at 7:30 so be there, in the meanwhile I'll take Ino to her home"

"Whatever" Naruto picked up his belongings before stuffing his hands in his pockets and trudging off... a bit wobbly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino was wide awake, lying in bed thinking about today's events what Asuma said struck him as odd and Naruto's reaction to it, like he never expected someone would praise him 'but Naruto showed that even he could help others' the statement of Asuma's rung again in his mind

Heading downstairs Shino decided to ask his father about his mysterious team-mate 'what kind of life did you have to turn out like that Naruto'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto trudged along energy returning with each step the kick he gave Ino made him feel better, then of course the unexpected had to occur A woman had leaped out of a nearby ally attempting to stab him with a kitchen knife her features shrouded slightly by the encroaching night

"You monster I've finally found you" that could be expected lots of people said the same things to him "after two years I get my chance at revenge, you killed my precious children and no law will stop me now"

Choosing to play along and indulge the hysterical woman "how pray tell did you come across that dubious secret" his eyebrow rising comically

"I was told of your escapade in the gennin exam by a kind informant you had killed my son and daughter and now I have nothing to live for, Prepare To Die!" the woman screamed as she lunged at him the Knife held in its reversed grip shining in the moonlight

Recognition spread across Naruto's palish face as he dodged to the side "ahh the brother and sister I splattered all over each other" grasping the wrist of the woman he held her by the throat and made her look at him

"fu fu fu fu fu" the evil laughter was soft almost melodic as he looked over the woman's body, she was quite pretty a slim body, smooth skin and jet black hair "you should feel honoured I only recently came up with the idea for this technique" Sharingan gaze locked into her brown eyes the tomoe spinning into a blur "if you have nothing to live for then I will force you to live for something you hate, **Shingai touei -shock reflection/projection-**"

the woman broke down in his grip sobbing openly, her mind unfocused and damaged as the scene of her two children's lifeless faces kept looking at her accusing her for not saving them when their honourable father would have

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino had woken up shortly after being brought back and had gone to her bedroom her mind reeling form all the information about today and how Naruto acted 'by the way WHY THE HELL DID HE KICK ME' "ugh I've got rice stuck in my hair, bastard"

She wasn't sure what to think of him he was rude, arrogant, viciously strong, heartless, cute, violent 'wait did I think he was cute' Ino's mind screamed unsure as to why that happened 'he's a psychotic jerk who tried to drown you in a lunch box,' the logical part said knowing that being near the blonde time bomb was bad news

but another softer voice called out to her, she recognised it as her depression and loneliness 'but he's paid more attention to us in one day then Sasuke-kun did in his whole life'

"Gah what am I thinking" tussling her hair in frustration Ino simply told herself she would figure it all out after a long bath her last thought before she walked into the onsen (bath) being 'the kick felt kinda nice. Odd but nice'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma walked into the well lit Hokage's office his recently written report of the exam in his tired hands "Hokage-sama" his normal laid back voice showing hints of the fatigue he was feeling

"Yes Asuma-san, ahh the report thank you" the old man looked up noticing that He was still there looking nervous

"Was there something else Asuma-san"

the man in question shifted uncomfortably "err yes Hokage-sama, its to do with Naruto he is much stronger then any other gennin I've seen, he also seems to have a tangible aura of leadership around him as if people will change to suit how he wants them, there's few I've seen with that potential and the fact that he abused his team-mate Ino when I gave him a complement makes me think there's something seriously wrong with his mind"

"We have nothing to worry about Asuma he has proved time and time again his loyalty to Konoha its unlikely for him to turn out like Orochimaru" although a small part told Sarutobi that he should prepare for the worst he ignored it Naruto simply lived a harder life then he should have

"If you say so Hokage-sama" turning the living tobacco stench walked out the door a frown on his face

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke got back late and went straight to sleep to weak to even think about food 'how can that lazy perverted jounin be so strong my ass is still sore from what he did to me'

The next day Sasuke was feeling better having a 6:00 am sleep in he got up to go to the kitchen only to see Naruto lounging in a chair a pretty young woman cooking a hearty traditional breakfast

"Who's this" the simple question made Naruto lean back to face the Uchiha heir

"Our new servant Shishi she graciously decided to commit her whole life to serving the Uchiha family as she had no family to live for anymore"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as the woman in question turned around by the looks of her she had no Shinobi training her clothes being a traditional short sleeved Kimono with an apron on the front

"Good morning Master Sasuke" Shishi bowed her hands on her knees as she did so smiling the whole time "what would you like for breakfast master" her brown eyes looking directly at his showing genuine enjoyment at her position

"Uhh I'll just have whatever Naruto's having" mumbled Sasuke unused to dealing with a smiling woman who could so generously fill out a kimono especially considering it had opened slightly when she leaned forward

Leaning forward as Sasuke sat down Naruto decided to start a conversation "how'd your exam go"

"Like shit my team-mates are a lazy ass and a wimp that's too afraid to hit people, my sensei was going to fail us but we ended up working together at the end of the exam and passed because Hinata started feeding Shikamaru"

"Heh so you passed the same way huh" Naruto chuckled no doubt that the exams had something similar

The food was set down and they ate in silence each going their separate ways afterwards leaving the dishes for the dutiful airy maid to clean

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes

So what do you think of it as bizarre and twisted as the last, don't worry there'll be lots more and it will get worse as it goes on but I'm still trying to develop the other characters so forgive me if it seems to go at a slow pace

About Ino- I'm keeping her a secret for now, you may become surprised at how she will turn out

About Shishi- Yes she's the same person Naruto used Shingai Touei and how fucked it is to happily work for the monster that killed her children don't worry more about her will come soon and no Naruto hasn't done anything explicit with her

The fight with Asuma- Well in the anime during the sound invasion Asuma managed to take out seven Sound Shinobi without taking a hit so he should be able to take out a gennin, even if the gennin is out to brutally murder him with dirty tricks

With Shino- he's going to be hard to write about because he interacts less with the world then a coma patient, but not to worry I'll think of something my plans to keep him stable are likelihood

Techniques

**Doton umagoya fuusa -earth element stable blockade-** its like the name says a wall of earth that rises out of the ground, its the simplest of the Doton using a miniscule amount of chakra to make a simple easily breakable wall that requires little to no concentration to maintain

**Ninpo houmen -ninja art release**- the technique is used to trigger wire or tag traps by foregoing sending chakra to them because of its simple nature multiple of its kind can be set up without fuss

**Shingai Touei -Shock reflection/projection -** the Genjutsu that by can be used by the Sharingan, Naruto had started creating it during his fight with Asuma. It erodes the will of the person by giving them false information to the brain and making them replay a traumatic event i.e. the two children that Naruto killed, works on the persons self-doubts so that they break and follow the commands of the user, has many flaws

Its strength is about one one-hundredths of the Tsukiyomi used by Itachi, most Ninja have enough resistance to break off the Genjutsu otherwise the person will act exactly as told to

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember to review because my survival is determined by how much you feed my ego.


	4. Chapter 4

Heh chapter 4 , this chapter may seem a bit weird at times but I have to get it out of the way, I guess its my attempt at a major character growth, so I'll likely explain a bit of what happened in the end notes

Hmm what else, I'm going to do the chunin exam arc in a few chapters and even though it'll be too difficult to change exactly the parameters of the three tests a lot of different things will occur

I had a day off work so I decided I may as well do some writing so here it is I also have another day off so I'll do more writing then as well

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Warning- hmm if you've read this far you should know what to expect

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had past and countless inane d rank missions completed and Naruto was beginning to fidget, not even picking on little kids seemed to appeal to him anymore so here he was turning up at the training grounds on time already he had read 4 books since he started to walk and he was on his fifth and sixth, one in each hand

"You're here on time for once" Ino's voice mocked Naruto simply ignored her in favour of changing his fifth book for a sealing scroll, both being read simultaneously

Asuma turned up minutes later to see a certain Yamanaka about to go ballistic On her blonde team-mate though she stoped as soon as he turned up "I managed to get us a Decent mission this time" Asuma drawled as he held a scroll labelling it as a c rank

He continued not bothering to look at his students as he fished out another cigarette and lit up

"Well" Ino was becoming impatient her face slightly flushed

The bearded man brought his gaze up from his lighter and took a deep breath inhaling a third of his cancer stick before continuing "Our job is to protect a young girl being targeted because of her father"

"Her father, who is he " Shino's abrupt cutting voice called out his question sounding more like a statement

"Her father is the leading business man of the country of wave, his name is Gato"

This perked Naruto's interest he had read in a financial manual that Gato not only controlled export and Import of the wave country but also had companies and businesses in other countries "I'm guessing the parameters of the mission will be to keep her safe and get rid of who's after her" Naruto spoke adding to the conversation

"got it in one, our orders are to keep Kumiko out of danger and 'remove' unknown elements when encountered" The chain smoker clicked his fingers pointing at Naruto as he did so "we meet up tomorrow at nine for this mission so pack rations and sleeping gear and Naruto this is an order from Hokage-sama you're to act civil when speaking or being addressed by Kumiko"

Naruto nodded his face stoic as he walked off to make up some new arrows

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto turned up the next day, he had informed Sasuke that he was leaving for a mission and Sasuke in turn informed him that he himself had his own mission, also an escort c class and that he would be leaving the day after Naruto left

he looked around the gate leading out of Konoha reminiscing on all his violent destructive missions he received and how exhilarating each and every experience had been, the feeling of bloodlust that filled him when he caught whiff of fresh blood 'and now I have team-mates so I don't have to put myself in danger, truly I am blessed'

Shino was the next to turn up he surveyed Naruto at several metres distance, he took in what he was wearing his normal jacket was replaced by a green and brown skin tight insulated suit underneath a pair of black leather pants with the normal metal plates the plated boots were there also on his back were his standard throwing blades and bow but he appeared to be carrying an extra quiver, a small knapsack was at his side no other equipment was in sight

Deciding to let sleeping homicidal maniacs lay Shino set him self down for a long wait slightly unnerved at the grinning blonde that seemed spaced out

The last three turned up in quick succession Asuma leading a brown haired woman in a formal expensive kimono Asuma breaking into conversation "Naruto, Ino Shino this is Kumiko, Kumiko this is my gennin squad"

"They're a bit young aren't they" Kumiko said her lofty voice carrying an air of prestige

"You have nothing to worry about my students are very capable" 'and some quite insane' he added mentally

The woman looked sceptical but didn't make any thoughts known

"What formation will we take" Naruto questioned in a soldierly tone

"Naruto you're taking point, Shino you have left flank Ino right flank and I'll guard the rear" and with that simply said they all left heading along the road for a long trek

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was getting bored three hours of constant walking in silence was getting to her and she didn't think of packing anything to keep her busy so in her search of something to relive her boredom she started up a conversation with the only other woman around

"Kumiko-san where exactly are we heading" Ino inquired her voice soft being unsure of how to approach the subject

Kumiko turned her head and smiled a warm smile "we're going to the Tea country there is several businesses that my father owns that I have to check up on and maintain"

"So who exactly is after you" Ino again voiced her thoughts

"The lord of the wave country is being pressured to give up his lordship to my father who has been trying to take over the country for years now"

"I read that wave's depression was brought on by Gato muscling in and forcefully taking over much of its sea and land routes" Naruto said joining in the conversation as he leaned back enough to look at Kumiko

Kumiko in response looked shocked and a little guilty but she replied keeping her composure "Its not exactly what's going on my father Gato wants Wave to prosper but the lord of wave is too arrogant to step down from his perch he clings onto tradition and no longer cares that many of his people are staving and can no longer pay taxes"

she took a shuddering breath continuing none the less "the lord has contracted a builder to make an enormous bridge in the hope that it will allow him to continue his lordship, he has even taken to hiring mercenaries and now I believe he is attempting to hire shinobi to sabotage our operations in the Tea country and to capture me for ransom"

"So why don't we simply kill the lord of Wave" Shino said breaking into conversation

Kumiko shook her head her long hair swaying with each turn "it's not that simple the mans hidden himself away and no ones been able to locate him or his family"

"so you want us to keep you and your businesses safe and also make an example of whoever the wave lord sends, is there anything I missed Kumiko-san" Naruto grinned already the prospect of slaughter making his heart race

"There is one thing" Kumiko paused, hesitant to continue "the lord has hired a new type of shinobi that formed into a village recently"

They all stopped talking they could feel the murderous intent in the air something was coming seeing the danger as a Kunai was closing in to Kumiko acting instantly Naruto countered it by releasing a shuriken making it clang out of the air harmlessly

The one act made the whole forest explode into action nine bandits leap out in a furious charge swords drawn and action known to all

Naruto moved back to position himself between the bandits and Kumiko his hands moving into seals before slamming them into the ground and taking hold of his client keeping her steady as his **Doton Anpi ho-mu no jutsu -earth element safety platform technique-** letting the two rise eight feet above the ground

Ino was slower to react, letting off a barrage of shuriken and kunai downing two as she moved back close to Asuma

Shino kept him self busy facing off against two thugs that attempted to jump him his bugs having a good meal a third that attempted to flank him before being skewered to a tree an arrow through the chest courteous of Naruto

Asuma covered Ino allowing her to rest off the shock of the attack as they quickly took out the bandits

when everything was over Naruto allowed his jutsu to recede back to the ground and went off to retrieve his used weapons Kumiko stumbling for a minute before righting herself "I guess I got what I paid for hiring you" her normal composure flooding back

Ino dropped to her knees throwing up at seeing Naruto remove an arrow from the skewered man Asuma had gone over to help the sick girl but she simply slapped his hand away moaning oddly her posture shifting before going back into violent reaching and bringing everything else in her stomach

Shino watched at the sidelines silently as Ino staggered up wiping off her mouth with an arm and moving too the downed bandit and removing her equipment not paying attention to the blood that spurted on her face and clothes as she did so

Naruto moved to scan the perimeter he had intercepted the kunai at the beginning it was definitely the work of a Nin-smith so there had to be one of those new ninjas Kumiko mentioned 'where are you, you scummy little wretch '

Dissatisfied Naruto moved back stepping over the cold bodies before frisking them for anything good nothing much a few ryou then he saw it, an extravagantly made deeply curved katana with a white sheath and yellow hilt he picked it up and tossed it to Shino the boy caught it easily and looked at the blonde

"You should use it a sword would complement your style of fighting" Shino kept looking at him then relented and strapped it to his right side 'Shino's left handed I had never noticed it before'

Shrugging it off Naruto took his point again and waited till they eventually gathered themselves and left

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the group walked off a snake slowly slithered away its eyes gleaming as it went to convey what it had seen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino had never thought about guard shift before they had settled down for the night a nice campfire keeping them all warm, she had first shift as everyone else were resting their eyes Ino was staring into the campfire, an odd sensation ran down her spine

she lifted her arm an slowly reached into the edge of the pit picking up a hot coal with her bare hands watching as it burned into her palm, rolling it down her arm she watched it leave small black marks

Finally the coal no longer burned and disappointed at the fact Ino took a Kunai out and put it in the fire her mouth watering in anticipation

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They continued on the next day Ino with a few more bandages around her arms their walk was uninterrupted as they walked into the tea country city of Yuu-sa

the city was bustling and seemed to be going well for itself many people walked around selling wares or buying produce Kumiko lead them to a quarter of the city that was completely owned by Gato, several labourers looked up from their work to bow to Kumiko as she walked past them smiling in return

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kumiko walked into the office shadowed by the four ninja she hired and begun looking over different documents until she picked up a blue folder and sifted its contents before putting into the folds of her kimono then turn to the squad "two weeks and the wave lord will have his hired thugs attack again in the meantime I need you to watch both this place and myself until that time after that the wave lord will be dead and my father will be the major power in wave"

They all nodded each moving to a different duty. Asuma guarding Kumiko, Shino being let off for the day to practice with his blade, Ino guarding some of the workers and Naruto patrolling from the roof his eyes spinning and focusing to see anything suspicious

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

six days had past and not much had happened but then a prickly feeling ran down Naruto's back and he instinctively rolled to the side a chained blade crashed into his previous position he turned seeing the chain retreat back to a figure with a ninja head band the symbol being a song note

The man standing there looked to be brutally mutilated his eyes removed and nose stitched up, his jaw and throat looked to have been replaced with a metal equivalent. Hollow steel teeth almost like a flute

"Ku ku ku ku ku it seems I missed, hold still while I make your flesh echo in screams of despair" the voice of the man was odd like it was under water or in a well

The man lifted his arms which were replaced with rolled up chain blades forming crude replications of hands

The blades untangled themselves and launched at Naruto in a surprisingly quick pace, not wanting to be caught up in them Naruto leapt away as they caught onto a chimney and shredded it into fine powder

Calling out to everyone Naruto alerted them of the approaching attack when a second and third ninja sporting the same symbol as the first appeared in front of him at the same time Shino and Asuma turned up

At this point Naruto was able to step back and look at the other two one looked to be a feminine man with snake-like eyes the other an eight foot tall brute with very little clothing

The chained man attacked first driving Shino away his target known, the same time Asuma acted kicking the eight foot tall man in the chin and following the retreating form as it fell off the building leaving Naruto alone with the creepy looking man

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma leap to the side dodging a massive fist as it came barrelling forward the topless brute turned faster then a man his size should be capable of and went into a strait kick as Asuma move to his side again kicking him in the kidneys then moving back he drew his knuckle blades

the man shrugged off the hit and went into a low stance muscles rippling and contracting he moved again into a brutal fray faster then before , each fighting dirty in their own way dancing back and forth Asuma was caught in the shoulder and landed in a crouch

The brute cracked his knuckles small gashes from where he blocked

Asuma got back up and decided to start taking the guy seriously he brought his knuckle blades up to chest level and a glow of chakra and jumped back into a duel of death

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino moved forward he had already been fighting for a good 10 minutes and he was finally seeing a pattern to the chained mans attacks and had kekai bugs trapping him in, he moved forward and slashed at the man, the man jumped back and was hit by a number of bugs that started biting him on his back and neck

the man screamed in pain lunging at Shino in a desperate attempt to rid him self of the burning, Shino brought up his blade the razor sharp edge of the katana cutting off one of the arms spaying him with a mixture of blood and oily liquids

the man in all his pain screamed right at Shino his mouth launching a point blank range air cannon slamming him into a wall cracking it before the mutilated man dropped to the ground dead from blood loss

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While this was going on Ino was having fun, she was being kicked in the stomach by a Kunoichi that wore no clothes but was bandaged up everywhere except her ears

moaning in pleasure Ino caught the kick and twisted the ankle until it snapped and threw her by the foot into the ground and began to straddle her as she began to slam the bandaged girl again and again, moaning as the girls body started spasm and go into death throes

Kumiko stood to the side looking indifferent to the scene that played out for her

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma had just finished his fight the brute he took down was lying there unmoving blood pooled around the walls and floors the man took nearly two hundred chakra enhanced slashes

Asuma was cradling his numb arm he knew one of the bones were cracked he'd have to get it looked at once he made it back to Konoha, he lifted his head hearing the agonised scream of Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto started his fight simple drawing a throwing blade he launched it at the smiling man before him then move to the side loading his bow with a custom made frost arrow he launched it, a snake whipped out and ate it then froze and disappeared in a puff of smoke

Being kicked from behind Naruto rolled and leaped away a gigantic snake making its way to him, his hands ran through a set of seals that were specialized for Uchiha "**KATON GOKUYAKU NO JUTSU" -fire element grand fireball technique-** the snake was burned away revealing a shredded husk

'it escaped, where, where is it' Naruto's Sharingan blazed and he cart wheeled backwards narrowly missing the man as came in for a punch 'damn he's fast, I can hardly follow his moves, if only I could set up some traps I'd have the cocky grin of his covered in blood'

switching to the offensive Naruto dodged then leapt forwards shoulder charging the man catching him by surprise Naruto pushed his advantage and drew a throwing sword and jabbed forwards clipping the snake man on the stomach before being brutally kicked away his sword clattering noisily across the roof

Coughing up dark blood Naruto stood back up and leapt away the ground crashing as the previously forgotten snake slammed headfirst in the position he vacated

Playing it safe Naruto loaded his bow with an impact arrow and made the snake disappear in a puff of smoke

Naruto dodged again leaning back and twisting he stabbed a glass headed arrow into the mans eye but right before him the thing turned into mud and dissipate

the prickly feeling came back and he leapt forward twisting mid air he let loose the arrow in a throw having no time to load it, easily deflected the snake man glided forward too fast for the Sharingan to follow and was kicked in the chin and sent into a wall

slowly rising Naruto rolled and started strafing right two kunai, then four shuriken building up speed he let loose his last two swords in separate sweeping arcs which sailed past the yellow eyed man before spinning back around him twice and lodging into the wall and ground 'if you don't have time to set up a trap you improvise'

taking in a breath Naruto unleashed a grand fireball into the trapped snake man watching it crisp up "feh lousy fag you were pretty fun ta kill" Naruto said spitting blood his posture sagging

"Ku ku ku ku ku you Impressed me ku ku ku ku not many your age could accomplish what you've done my sound ninja will drop this mission and I think I'll give you a parting gift" the man said

Naruto tried to move but found all his muscles were locked up and couldn't budge an inch 'what is this Genjutsu, no nothing .Ninja wires, no there's nothing stopping me from moving, some type of jutsu why aren't you moving fuckit ' Naruto's mind screamed for answers he couldn't feel the fear that had paralysed him he never knew it before and still couldn't register what the tingling was

the snake man slowly strode behind him ripping away part of the body suit around Naruto's neck he made a seal and bit deep leaving a black three tomoe mark that glowed red hot, Naruto screamed in pain collapsing his last conscious sight being the man leaping away that damn grin still planted there 'bastard'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma recovered the blonde psycho and saw the mark on his neck 'just isn't my day is it'

Making his way to Kumiko he saw her uninjured with a beaten up Ino smiling cruelly at the red mess on the ground "I guess we can have time to recover then"

Kumiko nodded allowing her self to be led as Shino made his appearance

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night the three sound Nin bodies that were left on the ground twitched

The man with the chain blades lifted his monstrous head and got to his knees before calling out "oi Tsu-io help me reattach my arm that brat chopped off"

The giant man got up from the ground in response picking up the severed limb before going through a medical jutsu and reattaching the arm

"So Nabi do you think we played our act perfectly"

The bandaged woman in response pushed herself off the floor before articulating an answer "Sora at least you didn't get that nutcase of a woman to fight, mine almost came on top of me"

Tsu-io blushed uncharacteristically before coughing to get their attention

Moving his hands in sign language he told them that they better move before anyone spotted them

With that Sora, Tsu-io and Nabi left to go find their wayward sannin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight days later news of the defeat of the wave lord came to the group's ears, the bridge still completed and Gato barely coming out of the ordeal with his life, they had also found out team seven were sent to keep watch of Tazuna under false pretences

Naruto had awakened as well his body sore and the curse seal on his neck receding into the marks as it had no reason in being used as he rested Asuma had visited him and told of what little he knew of the curse seal and advised him to not attempt to use it because of its side effects

Another three days past and they made their trek back with a note from a grateful Gato

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you have to report" Sarutobi beckoned to Asuma to give his report

"Naruto has received the cursed seal and it refused to be sealed when I tried to counteract it with the seal of wills"

"Sigh that's too be expected, I want you to keep a close eye on Naruto for the time being and inform me if anything drastic happens"

"Hokage-sama Ino has been acting odd I think she may end up worse then Anko" Asuma said hesitantly

Sandaime just shivered before dismissing Asuma 'best not even go there'

-  
Authors notes well do you find anything surprising, horrifying or plain confusing well if you have questions I'll try to guess them and answer with that in mind

first off Kumiko being the daughter of Gato, Gato in the series is labelled as irredeemable slimy worm that's only purpose is to die for the story to progress, I wanted to change that people forget nothing in life is black or white good or evil heaven or hell with Gato and the wave arc I felt that by making Tazuna's employer the lord of wave an arrogant bastard it would make his good deed for the country a bit questionable

next Ino I wanted to put in her change from a nice loud Kunoichi to a masochistic deviant I'm still not sure what weapon to use as a trademark for her though and I'll figure it out myself so don't send in ideas like scythe

Shino- I was thinking of giving Ino the sword but stepped back and saw what it would be like if Shino was using a sword, Shino's Taijutsu and kekai bugs means no one can get too close while the katana stops them from staying safe in any other close quarter combat

Hmm what else the Orochimaru stuff will come in later and will become a big part of the later arc of the story don't worry it should make sense latter

You know when I look at Orochimaru I see a lot of Naruto in the cannon, Orochimaru was betrayed by his teacher Sarutobi all because he lacked some 'will of fire' nonsense, he only started experimenting on people and going against Konoha when Yondaime was chosen, how would you feel you've done the hard work fought in more then one war become the best and then some cocky ass kid shows up and takes everything away from you I'm pretty sure I'd be a little peeved

Profiles

Uchiha Naruto, formerly Uzumaki

Bio-

Naruto was an orphan that had appeared shortly after the defeat of The Kyuubi, the baby was found on the battlefield not too far away from the body of the Yondaime Hokage, the Childs guardian a survivor of the Kyuubi attack killed herself in front of Naruto hypothesis being that was what caused the child to snap and shut himself off from others

At age twelve during the gennin exam an unknown person or persons broke inside and killed everyone except for Naruto, latter he was promoted to gennin and given to a jounin named Shan-bo who tutored him as a solitary student for advanced conditioning and training

During a mission to remove bandits and a missing nin of the grass inside Konoha borders Naruto was isolated by the grass nin who displayed a unique bloodline to harness trees into attack which was previously thought possible by Nindaime Hokage

In the resulting conflict Naruto had activated a one and two tomoe Sharingan and afterwards adopted as a branch member of the Uchiha Clan where he lives with his adopted cousin

Naruto has developed 'odd' behaviour meaning in that he has started reading an almost innumerable amount of books he has taken to watching movies as a habit whenever he isn't training

He has been appointed to a gennin cell under the command of Asuma his team-mates are heirs Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino who seem to listen to him even through the way he acts towards them

Personality

Naruto is Violent, cruel, greedy and displays many selfish tendencies, he has been declared insane on numerous occasions by many doctors and has a form of psychosis that relates to many acts in psychopathic behaviour, he doesn't understand fear or what actually happens when people are afraid, he gets excited at the sight of blood

Statistics

Tactics Naruto has displayed extreme creativity when it comes to hurting people or winning elaborate plans can be formed in split seconds, distances judged and positions taken, but his violent nature means when faced with a superior enemy who can evade him he then resorts to strait forward strong arm manoeuvres

Taijutsu Naruto's Taijutsu style bases itself as mainly defensive using the legs to block, push back or move out of the way of attacks, he uses fast punches and his upper body for attacks, preferring to use weapons for quick slashes or powerful hacking motions

Ninjutsu Naruto disdains ninjutsu but sees its uses, the majority of his techniques are standard ninja jutsu that can be found in several of Konoha's libraries listed are **Ninpo- Bunshin (replication), houmen (release)**

**Doton- umagoya fuusa (stable blockade), Anpi ho-mu (safety platform)**

**Suiton-** unknown

**Katon-ryouri honoo (cooking flame), Katon Gokuyaku (grand fireball)**

Genjutsu Naruto has displayed the ability to feed a Bunshin chakra to make all its actions seem plausible, this action was carried out using his Sharingan and has showed that he can use it for Genjutsu when he maintains eye contact


	5. Chapter 5

heh wow here I am again ready for more meaningless slaughter and grusome mutalations I know I am 

reviews- woah peoples reviews are cool and thank you BloodandDeath for the idea of the skin boiling and being eaten by rats, Engelmohr2004 i appreciate your oppinion but you know there really is no level to how low a human will go in pursuit of power and logically the only way Naruto would of became a nice guy is if his head was beaten repetativly until he lost the function to think strait

none of you have comented on Kumiko or have I just desensitised you all to the point that it didn't really surprise you

about this chapter- this came out as a filler more then anything I guess I felt the characters would need some down time after their escapade in tea country, a bit of sasuke stuff is in this one so a bit of character building in team 7

disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

warning- Yeah I'm a sadist so expect you stomach to twist in disgust when you peer upon mine writing of macarbe fiction

hey, heres a question I feel a complete contempt for everything and the overriding need to burn the world, Is that normal?

Are you filled with regret that, eventually, there won't be more world to burn?

In the back, yeah

That sounds like atrocities all right. Perfectly normal

(black mage talking to the embodiement of all his evils)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft warm sun gently trickled into the room of a young girl who stired gentlly rolling over to get more rest her tired muscles, abrubtly she sat up the sleep gone remembering what she planned to do today

she swung her bruised and blistered legs out of her comfy bed, feet landing softly on the cold wooden floor she lifted her body walking to her dresser and took out a brush and scissors and started the arduous task of cutting her hair

ten minutes past and The girl had finished cutting all her long blonde hair off and there she stood in front of a vanity mirror admiring the now inch long hair that spiked slightly 'hmm now i need a bath' Ino thought moving down the stairs she entered the onsen and washed up 'father looks to of already left' "oh well"

getting dressed in a pair of beige cargo pants and strapped up her lower legs then slipping on a black singlet over a sports bra she walked out the door towards training ground four

Ino knew no one would be there they didn't have any missions nor the day before and not for the next 3 days, two days ago they made it back to Konoha nad Naruto was taken away by Anbu because of that weird mark on his neck and she hadn't seen him since then 'Shino liked the sword though he hasn't stopped swinging it since the last time I saw him'

walking up to one of the logs she landed a solid high kick a resounding CRACK filled the silent grounds with noise before going silent, bringing the leg back up again and again she ignored the numbness that was setting in dulling the pain ' at least I will be able to feel it later'

changing legs Ino continued to kick the log then eventually started to punch watching as her hands and legs left bloody prints from where wounds opened and bleed freely

exhausted after several hours of training Ino dragged herself home already wanting it to be tomorrow so she could start all over again

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino looked over the cut up hay rods each having been severed with clean precise slices at different angles 'four days and Naruto hasn't been seen once since he was escorted away'

Shino remembered the wispered commentent Naruto said as he was leaving "neither of you better slack off just because I'll be gone"

Naruto's words no matter how small always felt like they spured him into striding forward, like he was being guided to something that mattered, Shino found himself not wanting to resist whatever change was coming about by being near the blonde boy

sheathing the sword Shino walked off hoping to cultivate some more bugs, they would have missions again by then and hopefully Naruto would be back

walking inside he placed a kenjutsu scroll on the shelf and walked past his father who had a frown on his face 'my son has been acting different ever since that mission and when did he get a sword'

walking into his room Shino sat down on his bed and begun to read stories of swordsman in the past

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"gnnnh, Gah, uhh 'cough' 'cough' damn that fricken snake, present my ass" 'Uhh it wants me to let it out, well fuck you I ain't letting some squiggly lines tell me what to do' forcing the seal into dormancy he got to his knees

all throughout the ordeal he had been seeing images of things that happened in his past each and everyone had focused on his own survival in some way, the mantras he ran through when young to make sure no one would get the drop on him, those that turned their backs on him when he needed them and the people he hurt to make sure he could grow better

"trust leads to betrayal, for one to be happy another must suffer, hate, all strength lies in hating and being hated, control those weaker then you and overthrow those more powerful, no one is worth risking yourself for" he finished the mantra

eyesight blury and aching in pain he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled to a metal door and started banging on it producing loud clangs to attract the attention of the guards on the other side

"oi the seals receded now so let me out" Naruto's voice came out raspy not having anything to eat or drink for the past 5 days

A mans voice sounded from the other side as the noise of the heavy metal door scraped across the stone floor "heh surprising you're not dead only one other person survived forcing the seal down and she had the advantage of the will seal"

Naruto stared at the man who responded he wore a chunin jacket and a backwards headband covering the top of his head the man looked interested absently chewing on a senbon.

"feh some woman could never hold up anything to me" naruto's shoulders slumped hardly having the energy to keep himself up, the man took the hint and put his arm under Naruto to keep him stable.

"we should get you to a hospital bed, I'll inform Hokage-sama what happened later by the way my names Genma" anymore being said was unheard due to Naruto passing out the first sleep he had since geting the curse seal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke turned up at the hospital shortly after being informed that naruto was awake and eating food, he was informed by Kakashi from Asuma that Naruto was back and he was 'indisposed'

walking into his cousins room he stumbled slightly before steping over a multitude of empty dishes and saw naruto sitting on the bed eating what looked to be a nineteenth plate of food, sitting himself in the only seat of the room and took a serious look at the blonde Uchiha he could see a seal on his neck that oddly looked to be a completed sharingan

acting before thinking he said the first that came to him "whats the seal on your neck"

Naruto swollowed the food and threw the plate into the pile before answering "Its called a curse seal its meant to draw more chakra and become exponentially more powerful for a short time at the cost of your body, I haven't got to use it yet"

"from what Asuma told me its a last resort when fighting someone more powerful or wanting to beat something quickly" Naruto wasn't too phased about telling Sasuke about the seal it didn't mean much to him

"so what happened on your mission " naruto inquired as he laid his body back onto the headboard of the lumpy bed waiting for a response

Sasuke sighed he also heard from Kakashi about the real reason for the bridge being built after they returned and partly about what Naruto's team done "we were first ambushed by two missing nins of the mist around six hours into our mission after that we found out that Gato hired them to assissinate Tazuna, after that we continued on until we crossed over into Wave country"

"Shortly after breaking camp the next day we were attacked by a man name Momochi Zabuza who we eventually overcame before he was carted away by his subordinate and we made it to Tazuna's house, A week later on the bridge Zabuza and his subordinate attacked, Kakashi killed Zabuza and I had managed to unlock my first level of sharingan and took down the boy "

"hmm thats good it means I don't have to take it as easy on you anymore fu fu fu"

Sasuke became unnerved it usually happened whenever Naruto laughed "now that I'm full we can break out of here and get back to training" that statement proved Sasuke correct as Naruto walked out the door and down the floor

following Naruto lead Sasuke to the main room several unconscious doctors and nurses he turned the corner just in time to hear a nurse yell at Naruto that he wasn't cleared

Naruto turned to the woman and done exactly what he done with the others he focused his gaze to hers and let his sharingan start spinning counterclockwise "Sleep" was uttered and the woman dropped like a stone unconscious

"hurry up Sasuke I don't train with slackers" not bothering to look at him Naruto exited the hospital stumbling slightly from not using his legs for so long

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day Shikimaru lifted his head to see a badly beaten and tired Sasuke limp up to team sevens meeting place "your cousin recovered I take it" sasuke merely grunted in response his ribs hurting and not wanting to stress it by talking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde Phycho strode into the Hokages office and shut the door behind him "you wanted to talk with me Hokage-sama"

"indeed I do Naruto from what I was told a snake like man gave you that curse seal on your neck, did he tell you his name naruto"

"no but I have my suspecions, only one person in Konoha's achives or Bingo books have anyone fitting his discription or the ability to create such a seal"

"you are correct Naruto and I wish to warn" Sandaime was cut off as a child ran into the room with a shuriken and tripped over banging his head on the ground "you tripped me didn't you" the kid yelled pointing at Naruto and stomped up to him glaring staight into his eyes

glaring straight back Naruto decided to take some annoyance out on him "Your far too loud brat I think you should SLEEP" as he finished his sentance he used his by far most favorite non damaging technique watching the boy nod off and drop down in a heap

"now where were we"

"hmm nevermind Naruto we can have this conversation later you are dismissed"

bowing to the old man he left to go to the training ground new ideas for genjutsu filling his head as he absent mindidly tripped a man wearing shades as he ran past him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile Konohamaru had nightmares of gigantic bunnies wielding axes chasing after him in an abandoned castle

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto blinked the change may not look to be much to other people but to him in five days it was alot, Shino walked around with an air of purpose his right hand never leaving the scabard at his side his jacket changed to a gray ankle length fighting kimono a large obi sash keeping it all in place, his face covered by a heavy scarf

Ino had changed dramatically as well muscle was clearly present when before it hardly existed, her clothes couldn't hide the weights she was carrying and their was a crazed look in her eyes almost impatient or frantic and her hair was cut shorter then most boys he'd seen in his life, fresh bandages covered a good fourty percent of her body

Shino and Ino stopped what they were doing and turned to Naruto watching him expectantly

"show me how strong you've got" was all Naruto said before charging them both and moving before they could react he started things off by moving into Shino's guard and slaming him 4 metres away with his shoulder, turning he back stepped and then leaned back out of the way of Ino who attempted two spinning high kicks

leaning left then right he dodged two slashs from Shino who recovered almost instantly from being slammed away, he grabbed Ino's wrist and shoulder threw her where she sumasaulted and slid before charging him again, Shino stabbed forward the strike being deflected by an armored leg and pushed to naruto's left

Naruto drew a kunai and blocked the next cut locking weapons together and then abruptly jumping back just before Ino punched him

deciding it was time to play dirty Naruto lifted his head and leaked chakra to his eyes weaving an illusion he had yet to try "hofuku yari -creeping spears-" illusionary spikes of metal started shooting straight up from the ground in a wave towards the two sparing members which dodged left and right

Naruto moved right following Shino he went past him grabing The bug user by the neck and slamming him head first into the ground the boy in return kicked Naruto in the stomach launching him across the field, Naruto turned blocking Ino's fist with his leg and closed it on her, he spun with her fist locked inside his closed leg and punched her in the sturnum

surprised for a second Ino recovered by kneeing him in the stomach releasing the grip on her arm she pressed forward and grabed him by the arms and swung with considerable might straight into a tree which leaved an imprint

Naruto backstepped up the tree making room from the woman who started following him, drawing three shuriken he let them loose before leaping down onto Ino and rolling away after they hit the ground

looking around the field Naruto saw Shino sitting down exhausted and Ino moaning as she crawled into a sitting position "heh you've both improved alot, I'll call it a day for now"

minutes later Asuma arrived shocked to say the least but deciding not to voice his concerns he instead lead them to the mission debriefing room inside the hokage's tower

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days past and Naruto was getting used to the new arrangement

the three new teams were gathered for a team building assignment, and if they passed they got the option to enter the chunin exams held in konoha in four weeks time

the assignment was rather simple and would take three weeks total they (each team and sensai) had to spend a week at each others respective residences to learn more about each other, at which point many of the gennin voiced their objections

except for Naruto that is, and in kind Ino and Shino followed his example by saluting and leaving the room

and there they were at Ino's home a rather large mansion that was originally build to hold forty clans members, now the only two permenant inhabitants being Ino and her Father who was still out on a mission which was going to last for six more days by which time they'd have gone into Shino's home

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino's clan didn't make any outward expresions to him but he knew they were uncomfortable around him, during the time staying there he came to realise how powerful they were each type of bug they had held a different use in all they had over 40 types of insects that they cultivated but at the end naruto was pacing and impatient

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Hinata he wasn't that surprised that Sasuke had done the same as him and decided to be the final week they lived at for the test and each moved their seperate ways Naruto's team going off to train

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

two weeks past and tomorrow would be the start of the chunin exams and Naruto Had prepared for it being up for the last five days sealing a sickening amount of chakra into arrows all of them untested "fu fu fu fu I'm to be a chunin for sure fu fu"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter

Omake

Naruto was walking through the forest inthe Uchiha compound and came upon a tranquil setting, a small stream of glittering water a young girl with white eyes who he identified as Hinata was relaxing unaware that he was nearby

the girl opened her mouth and in a melodic voice started to sing, the song drifted in the air naruto moved behind a tree to hear it

_"Oto no nai mahiru _

_Kaze wa tada akarui _

_Sukoshi nemutasou ni _

_Hanabira ga yureta"_

Naruto dropped to his knees, eyes widening in surprise the strength in his body leaving him 'what is this I'm feeling' he thought hardly being able to keep himself upright

_"Nani ge nai kono omoi _

_Ne, hito wa donna kotoba de _

_Yondeiru no"_

pain lanced in his head and he gritted his teeth hard enough to draw blood 'why does hearing this bring me pain'

_"Shiroi suna no tsuki _

_Tojikometa hanashi o _

_Hikari furasu you ni _

_Kikasete ne sotto"_

naruto fell forward hands clutching his head in agony and let out a groan, images surfaced in his mind of when he was young and looked at families through windows or in the streets looking so happy together 'why was it that I never cared about' more images fluttered out of the crevaces of his mind he had buried away

_"Itsuka shiru toki ga _

_Kuru no mune no itami wo _

_Soshite ima yoru yasashiku aru _

_No ne"_

Naruto's eyes started crying red tears as he remembered his caretaker used to always beat him sometimes untill he could no longer lift himself, how she died blaming all of Konoha's woes on him how he was born into this world a demon spawn

_"Atatakai kono omoi _

_Ne, hito wa donna namae de _

_Yondeiru no"_

'so thats it, is it? have I fallen so far out of grace that I can no longer be in the presence of those that are pure and kind, then perhaps she was right all along I really am a demon'

_"Shiroi tsuna no tsuki _

_Mabushikute mienai _

_Tooi mirai no koto _

_Kikasete ne sotto..."_

struggling to his feet Naruto limped off dragging his feet and stumbling as he went, leaning against a tree naruto mused to himself "there could never be a chance that I could stand in the same light as her"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes

character behaviour

people might be wondering why both Shino and Ino changed so much in such a short time the reason is this, Shino never really was given a reason to be a ninja in the cannon the only reason I've found is that he is the heir to the Aburame clan so he lacks purpose with Naruto he finds that purpose in being a sword

Ino on the other hand clings to the first person that shows her attention, her only friend turned into a rival and started hating her she also couldn't make any other friends because they all had an infatuation with sasuke who ignored Ino, so her change is more that she wants to standout and put two and two together with Naruto (the only person who paid any attention)

the song in the omake is - Hiiru No Tsuki from Outlaw Star a really soft song that you could expect hinata to sing its just my way of putting in something akin to humanity and a flashback in my story

Techniques

genjutsu

"SLEEP" naruto simply uses the basic sleep jutsu in a sudden burst of charka from the Sharingan to force the suggestion to lose consciousness surprising and near imposible to predict unless you know the person has the sharingan, must be extremly close and maintain eye contact

hofuku (creeping) - by utilizing the sharingan Naruto can make semi real illusions that can cause physical pain and crate stress on the body, each form having a different use or effect hofuku yari (creeping spears) creates a wave of vertical spikes that attempt to pierce and hold enemies in place or as a distraction

the creeping illusions are an original created by Naruto brought on by his psychosis and the ability to make the most disturbing real giving it life of sorts

Profiles

Yamanaka Ino

Bio

Ino is an only child of Inoshin Yamanaka as her mother died in child birth, at age twelve she graduated the ninja training accadamy rank 18/26 having higher scores on practical examinations then theretical tests

Most of Ino's life she grew up alone, her father being away on missions a majority of the early years growing up no direct family other then her father all other decendants of the Yamanaka clan killed during the great Shinobi wars

Recently Ino has displayed masochistic tendacies and a drive to train in physical combat her taijutsu rank has risen from d to c in a matter of days

Skills

Ninjutsu

Bunshin (replication)

Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Switch Technique)

Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)

Genjutsu

Henge (Transformation)

missions

28 d rannk 1 c rank 1 b rank

Aburame Shino

bio

Shino is the heir to the Aburame clan, much like all his clan members he is silent and calm tended to be left to his own devices he grew up around many others who each rearly talked, his rank was 09/26 graduating gennins

Shino has started to focus his attention on Kenjutsu a skill rearly used by Aburames the change was brought on by his teammate Uchiha Naruto who suggested it would complement his style

Skills

Ninjutsu

Kekkai Konchuu Bunshin no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Clone Technique)

Bunshin (replication)

Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Switch Technique)

Genjutsu

Henge (Transformation)

missions

28 d rannk 1 c rank 1 b rank

Albel's review corner

back for another round I bring unto the world knowledge of there well made stories and as always its not standard stuff or naruhina stories

the legend of uzumaki naruto- crossover with world of warcraft even if you haven't played the game you should take a look massive mega chapters

Soragakure, The Hidden Village of Sky- an anti konoha fic welcome a smart naruto that creates his own village, worth reading

Naruto Berserk- anyone whos watched berserk will understand why I put this here

never cut twice- a finished work naruto temari pairing well worth reading pretty much the start of Naruto stories with himrunning around with Zabuza's massive cleaver


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the late update my computer broke down and I couldn't write or upload any chapters so this came out a bit late. I also had lots of work to do but moneys money and My other story Forgotten child was stuck in my head, I'll be reuploading that story after I finish working everything out for it 

I'm trying to make the story as different to the cannon manga and anime as much as possible so you have something interesting to read, there will be many things that looked the same in the cannon this chapter though but alot of other things that happen will change

About the character backgrounds, I'm unsure as to their origin but in the cannon besides the single parent only shikamaru gives a clue that he has a mother so I used my imagination to put something realistic there

for that reviewer that asked an omake is an outtake of sorts, its usually extra bits that never really fitted into the chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 06 Chunin exams and Council actions

Naruto walked past the second floor ignoring the genjutsu on the place and the two chunins posing as gennin his two teammates followed behind him looking intimidating the whole time, three gennins took notice of them however and a white eyed boy put his hand out in front of Naruto blocking his path

"Your name" the boy rudely said ignoring all the other people in the corridor who had taken sudden interest in what was about to happen moving back incase it lead to fighting

Shino moved forward his left hand drawing his sword slightly a scowl on his face "show some respect low life" the most words he had said all day and predictibly it was for Naruto's defence, Ino as well appeared to be about to attack the boy she started to move forward but stoped when Naruto held out an arm

Ino looked annoyed but steped back "now now is that any way to talk to your senior, gaki" Naruto smirked as the boy glared at him his hands twitching "your Name" the boy repeated looking as if he was attemping to intimidate him

"fu fu fu fu" Naruto laughed his head tilted down shoulders slumped and shaking slightly with every fu "if you want my name you'll have to wait until you face me in face in the exams, gaki" striding past the infuitated boy naruto turned the corner and down the stairs the two followers rushing to catch up

just as they made their way to Naruto A voice called out to them "your Name Is Uchiha Naruto, mine is Rock lee and I challenge you someone of the genius bloodline" droping down the spandex wearing bowl cut boy looked at Naruto

"as if Naruto-sama would dirty his hands on you" Ino said looking disgusted by the fuzzy browed boy

"Ino shut up" The sharingan boy commanded "but Naruto" that was as far as she got a vicious right hook slammed into her chin her body coliding with the pillar behind her, slumping to the ground extremly dazed

Lee looked horified, his horror turned to anger "you, you attacked your own teammate" Naruto grinned "your point, I'm more to her then anybody else she gladly lets me hurt her for my own amusement, now where were we ohh yes DIE! SCUM!" the sentance finished by Naruto grabing a blade on his back and leaping towards the bowl haired boy

Lee responded in turn by swiftly evading the downward slash and retaliating with a cry of "Konoha Senpuu" as he spun knocking Naruto back several feet creating a slight lull in the fighting "A person like you disgusts me your existance brings only suffering to others"

"fu fu fu fu fu things like that are useless survival is what matters" moving to the left naruto dodged a punch to the face and kicked sideways his target catching his foot and holding it there, Naruto attacked again slashing with his blade, lee let go of his leg and moved back before speeding up and circling Naruto

He landed a kick at his lower leg and struck him in the chest the force launched naruto away who rolled as soon as he hit the ground the boy stumbled up and looked pissed

'screw it I'll kill him right now' gritting his teeth and groaning in pain he activated the cursed seal a black spiral like pattern forming over his face glowing red in parts malevolant purple clouds of chakra wafting off him "DIE, DIE, DIE!" even his voice had twisted sounding twisted and demonic

Lee was clipped on the shoulder by a punch as he attempted to move away bearly dodging a hammer punch that had cracked the ground "stop running wretch" almost having his head taken off by a kick that remarkably like his own move

'not good I have to use the lotus, I'm sorry gai-sensai' Lee used his muscles to kick naruto away naruto in turn hit the same leg as he sailed back through the air and stoped to watch as Lee started to undo the bandages along his arms

feeling the kick to the chin naruto was again air born lee in his shadow "theres two types of people in this world the genius types and the hardworking type you cannot escape my technique as it is the product of my hardwork" just as the bandages started to strap his arms Naruto griped them and spun his body until he was facing lee

"theres something you forgot" naruto grinned locking eyes with the shocked boy "I fight dirty _Utsuro Hinote_ -hollow fire-" purple fire started to leak out naruto's left eye and travel in a staight line towards the hapless boy who couldn't move his body as it was attached to the bandages

but before the flame hit another blur shot past breaking the cloth keeping the two polar opposite boys together and threw them both apart Lee landing in a crouch and Naruto in a half lying position unable to stand due to to the chakra used for the genjutsu

"LEE my youthful student you know that is a forbidden technique" a much taller verson of lee with shinning teeth and an ill fitting green suit standing upon a giant turtle, meanwhile the Utsuro Hinote had managed to somehow burn a circular hole in the concreate floor

'I have to remember his style' Naruto thought struggling to his his feet as the heaven seal began to recede, his groaning had alerted the older green man who stepped forward a frown present on his face as he walked around the large hole "ghnn what kind of freak makes a clone of himself" mumbled naruto as he forced himself to stand his body leaning forward and arms hanging limply

Gai used to hearing people calling him worse things merely ignored the comment "ahh you must be Asuma-kuns student I've heard much about you but I must say that was quite an amazing feat you performed few can create a counter attack to the inital lotus"

"hnn" was all the blonde boy said as he dragged himself to the blade that had clattered out of his grip when he had been kicked into the air, picking up the sword he dropped it twice from his numb hands before finally grasping it and putting it back in its sheath

"OHHH What a hip reply but it does not do well to ignore someone who is talking to you Naruto-kun" at the same time three gennins made their walk down the stairs "feh took your time Sasuke, here was me beating up some wretched human and you weren't here to ..." Naruto's legs gave out in the middle of his sentance sending him spawling backwards "... see me kick his bowl headed ass" he finished a few minutes later

Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru watched as Shino and a Ino with a bleading head picked naruto up and supported him into a standing position the seal on his neck throbing occasionally

Hinata looked horified she was sure the red and black throbing blob was staring at her even without eyes her gaze traveled upwards to the boys eyes which were locked onto sasuke's Naruto's left eye looked to have burn marks around the edge, continuing her movement upward she noticed a patch of his blonde tied back hair had turned white standing out from the rest

"Ahh the students of my eternal rival Kakashi-kun" a disimbodied voice called before appearing behind them, the same man from before had decided to stick around after his student had left his body still coated in the obnoxious jump suit and smiling broadly as the wind died down from the sudden movement

'my eyes could bearly see him as he was slowing down' recovering enough chakra naruto stood shrugging off his two teammates "I'll leave you to talk with your sensai's rival" turning naruto strode off his previous exhaustion forgotten

Sasuke stared at him for a second before talking with Gai 'he's fast if I can get him to train me then perhaps, it will be enough to beat Itachi'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a shadowy room three unidentifiable figures held a secretive meeting

"what will we do about the vessel" the first voice said deep and thick with age

"we have to plan an action soon, the child isn't bowing to our wishes" the second lighter voice spoke

"he cannot be trusted no matter his record of service" the trird voice sounded heavy

"but what can we do, we can't do anything in broad daylight its too risky" the second voice sounded again

"don't worry about that I have one of my own teams in the exam, they'll take him out in the second exam along with the other two brats" the third voice spoke out

"I hope you know what you're doing" the first voice spoke

"I hope so too my friend, I hope so too"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto strode into the room opening the doors where he caught sight of nearly three hundred gennin from different countries most from Konoha, he saw three of the gennin that were around at this years graduation nodding to them he made his way to the corner his two teammates following dilligantly like normal

sitting down he took note of the competion 'hmm sound ninja they look inexperienced but powerful' turning his head he spotted a group of rain ninja all with an assortment of umbrellas ' experienced they look like they fought in the rain/ rock war two years ago'

moving his sharingan he looked to the ninja of the sand village only three stood out one a girl with a fan strapped to her back 'annoying' a boy with red hair and a huge goard on his back 'the fuck is the kid carrying and why is its lid rattling, his hand keep twitching and he looks tired '

continuing he took a look at the boy in black his face painted in likeness to a kubuki doll 'hmm a puppetier no doubt, likely adapt at using them considering the style he's using to paint himself up'

his eyes continued scanning not finding anything worthwhile he closed his eyes for rest only to open them when the door opened again admitting Sasuke and his team, Sasuke was nearly bowled over when a pink blur glomped onto his arm yelling "SASUKE-KUN"

Ino took no notice too busy picking at the forming scab at the back of her head humming a tune and kicking her legs out occasionally as she sat on the desk

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had been hanging off Sasukes arm looking around for Ino her eyes eventually landing on Naruto and his team 'Ino she looks so different, what happened to her its only been a few months since I've seen her and that creepy man Uchiha Naruto what is he that aura he radiates is nothing like my sasuke-kun'

glancing to his right she saw shino standing next to him his left hand resting on his sword as he surveyed the room 'odd shino never acted like that in the accadamy'

shaken out of her stupor as Sasuke wrenched his arm from her grib and moved towards the three Sakura followed along with 4 other gennin

Chouji had started to talk animatly to shikamaru kiba speaking every now and then to add to the conversation

"Sasuke whats up" naruto drawled not even bothering to make an effort to raise his body out of its lying position in the chair

"whats your scope on the test" Sasuke asked knowing that Naruto would have found out plenty in the weeks they'd prepared for the exam

"hnn Well the first test seems to be a written one, two other tests afterwoods, no info on them though but by what i've heard from when Konoha hosted exams before two were team based and the other to test individual strength, its unlikely to change pattern" the blonde began scratching his stomach ignoring The new boy with glasses that turned up

"thats rather interesting that you know so much for someone who hasn't taken the exam before, by the way my names Kabuto" the man said smiling the whole time

pulling a chair up to him with his legs naruto lazed back even further "what of it four-eyes"

Kabuto didn't look phased by the comment "I thought I'd help you newbies seeing as its your first time taking the exam" and taking out a pack of cards "these are special cards I designed to hold information" spinning the card a small puff of smoke anounced its success and begun to tell them a textbook version of the countries participating his final comment being that Sound was a relativly new vilage and seemed pretty weak

to which Naruto disagreed "You obviously don't have any first hand knowledge of them dork boy, for a new vilage they seem to be striving rather well as they like the mist and rain countries seem to augment their strength by using unique weapons"

the other gennins were slightly surprised that naruto could draw such praise to the new country and that he had encountered them before

Sakura piped up to ask Kabuto a question "so this isn't your first time taking the exam"

"no its actually my seventh try" Kabuto laughed nerviously scratching the back of his head

"feh so not only are you a dork and four-eyed but also weak" Naruto smirked the twitch in the grey haired boys smile told him he hit a nerve "knowing someone like you, you choked out on the first exam or rean into a girl and let your guard down" the smirk widened when Kabuto slumped his body in defeat his bangs shadowing his eyes

two kunai and some senbon whizzed by Kabuto who jumped backwards in alarm, Naruto kicked the chair forward he had his legs propped on and dashed towards a bandaged sound nin who had leapt over the chair only to be grabbed by the chest and slammed into the ground bouncing once before rolling away his head spinning

'he has a cursed seal on his neck, is he the one Orochimaru-sama warned us of' Dosu thought the single left eye of his widening in realization

"that wasn't very nice of you fu fu fu" Naruto laughed body tensing in prepereation to attack again when several men appeared looking quite pissed

"There will be no fighting here any who disobeys me will fail and their teams will fail also" the man in the trench coat bellowed silencing the room instantly

"I apologise my team and I are just excited this being our first exam" Dosu said bowing all the while

The man looked at Dosu for a second before announcing the rules of the first test

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki stood in front of the whole gathering of gennin when they seated themselves "the first test is a written exam, it will be based on a deduction system each person will start with 10 points and will lose 1 point for each incorect answer" Ibiki looked at the examinies and gave a cruel grin

"Cheating scum won't be tolerated in my exam and you will lose 2 points for every time you are caught cheating, A shinobi should act as a shinobi should" the last part rumbled out between clenched teeth a deep scowl adorning the scared features

the scowl turned back into a grin as he continued "the reason for the rules is this," pausing for dramatic effect the jounin's eyes gleamed sadisticly "if one teammate fails the whole team fails... and if the team doesn't have at least a combined score of 10 or more they will fail"

gasps and outbursts rung thoughout the room from more then one gennin but Ibiki silenced them all by pounding a massive fist onto the table infront of him shocking the gennin infront of him "Don't you dare whine you damn worthless maggots this test is for those who to become an honorable chunin someone who leads others in missions

"If there is no questions then begin"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lazily looked around the room cracking his knuckles idly as he sat in his seat in the middle center not paying much attention as people started stressing out clutching their heads in frustration

twenty minutes had past and Naruto had yet to lift his pencil currently he was picking a fingernail using the thumb to dislodge a piece of grit stuck there

he finally decided to act letting his sharingan spin quickly he took in who was writing and who had already finished and stared directly left to catch the eyes of his chunin examiner who looked a bit shocked when the blonde boy began to stare at him and abruptly grinned showing many peraly white teeth

the examiner was sweating a strange bubbling feeling was a the bottom of his shoes peering down away from the boy he was terrified to see that his feet had caught alight somehow and jumped up to put out the fire on his legs

several examiners took theirs eyes away from other people to stare dumbfounded as one of the chunin jumped around patting his legs as if they were on fire some moving towards him to calm the hysterical man causing amount of confusion amoung the gennin some leaning and twisting their bodies to see what was happening

not paying attention Naruto took the oppertunity of the distraction to copy all the answers for the test after filtering through the most common answers and choosing them

lying back in his seat he waited for the announcement for the tenth question

twenty five minutes past and Naruto tilted his head to the sidetaking note of Ibiki as he explained the last question with the 'extra' rule of desperation

"the final rule is this I give you the choice to back out now, you and your teams be reduced to zero points and you fail" the whiny girl with the fan voiced her thoughts slowminded as they were "then of course we're not going to do that" the voice grated on Naruto's nerves the added fact that she had a ninjutsu based long range weapon didn't help either

the interrogation expert smiled again not bothering to answer her question and opted for continuing the explanation "the reason being that if you fail the tenth question you lose the right to ever take the chunin exam again"

silence reigned through the room almost deafening to most present, then one by one over half of those left over had either raised their hands or were on teams that had someone raise there hand, in the end only 78 people were there most looked extremly confident or bored in Naruto's case

'no use dragging this out' Ibiki thought "well then, for the tenth question... you all pass"

what followed Naruto could only describe as whiney childish actions both from the gennins and the jounin that crashed through the window a woman wearing practically nothing and with a hyper attitude more akin to a childrens entertainer then a shinobi

acting as instructed they went to report to their Sensai so they could turn up at the 'forest of death' tomorrow

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and his team arived on time all dressed in a battle outfit of their own Naruto in his strapped up jacket and pants, Shino in a deep red battle kimono with white petals going down the left side and Ino in a gothic looking dull metal corset and full length metal plated leather sleeves and leggings

Anko looked around eyes settling on the three who were watching the other teams intently one had a rather blatant doujutsu, the second a black haired boy wearing sungleasses stood protectivly to the left of the first his head scanning the area throughly the third one especially caught her attention the girl of the group sat next to the first boy slowing drawing a kunai up and down the side of her cheek a slight graze of blood trickling every now and then

standing up Anko sauntered to the front of the gathering of gennin about to give her speech when a square stone with eye holes started moving towards Naruto who looked puzled and a little confused about the whole situation

"what the hell are you" Naruto said more of a statement then a question not rising from his position he gently drew a kunai behind his back and waited for the box to do something

the box shook slightly before bursting into bright multicoloured smoke, three small children crawled out coughing and splutering "Konohamaru-kun you used too much gunpowder again" a squeeky girls voice rasped out in between breaths "my asthema" a sick sounding voice called out a boy with a runny nose who simply looked like he was forcefully dragged into the mess

"didn't I torture you enough the last time you annoyed me" naruto said leaning back and sheathing the kunai, the boy named Konohamaru shivered slightly before striking a pose and yelling out "The boy who will one day surpass the Hokage Konohamaru"

the girl got into position next throwing her arms up and to the left "the girl with the alure of an adult Moegi", the sickly boy half heartily posed "the boy who is good at mathamatics Udon"

many of the the shinobi watching what was going on stood mouths agape but it was again Naruto that replied first "holy shit thats the most stupid thing I've ever seen other then those thick browed freaks"

"ha you think you can pull one over us I'll get you back for humiliating me infront of my old man" the jounin decided to interfere before anything escalated

"ah ah I remember now Hokage-sama said you'd be here to write a report on the chunin exams," turing the exuberant scantly clad jounin called out to the other gennin who looked up at her in response "there will be a short break before the second exam begins if a little brat starts asking you questions then answer them as you wish"

the next few minutes were speant with Konohamaru taking out gear and moving between different groups Moegi and Udon doing the same "Naruto sempai" the girl named Moegi called deciding to ask some things of him naruto in response turned his lead leeringly still in a slouched sitting position "What"

"your eyes what are they" the girl asked stlightly unnerved as his eyes spun slowly following every movement "they are the sharingan my and they help me hurt people" the girl even more scared and moved on to her next question

"umm do you want to explain a bit about yourself" continuing to look down at her the blonde phycho answered in disdain "I suppose I may answer that, I am known as the village killer many of my actions have served to weaken or frighten Konoha, when I was six my guardian a Chunin killed herself infront of me in a display of self mutalation, I was also the only survivor of the accadamy massacre two and a half years ago"

"okay ahh what other people do you know" Moegi was scared to know but asked anyway "nearly a year ago I found out I was an Uchiha that is when I met Uchiha Sasuke my cousin, my cousin claims to want to kill the man who killed the Uchiha clan but still has compassion he should of disposed of long ago"

"hmm umm what about you teammates" nodding Naruto continued " Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino both heirs of their clans and only recently passed the accadamy along with six other students"

"times up here are the forms for the next test, they're to make sure if one of you die I can't be held responsible" Anko yelled her patience finally worn thin from the innane questions and the lack of action going on

"the parameters of the the second test is a five day survival mission in the forest, your objectives are to bring both a heaven and earth scroll to the center of the forest with your other two teammates surviving and in a recoverable condition"

"what will we do about food" a portly boy asked his forehead protector done up strangely like a pair of panties atop his head, Naruto's voice betrayed him before he could catch himself "you eat the other teams when you encounter them nice and raw a snack on the go as it were" lopsided grin in place Naruto's eyes shined manicly

"cough cough, no you have to scrounge up a meal yourself" anko saidd slightly sick at the idea of eating another human, especially raw

"I'll announce the order and where you go privetly after the forms are handed in" walking off Anko looked around once more then sat behind the desk chunins covering up the room with curtains 'something seems strange, like an old memory surfacing that was long forgotten'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after handing in the form Naruto survayed each team that entered and left the scroll tent, being able to lip read he stored what each of them said at different intervals some commenting on a new attack or giving out warnings others actually said where they stored their scrolls 'idiots' he thought who knew who else was watching or listening

just before he was going to rest his eyes a group caught his eyes they moved unnaturally and appeared too powerful for gennin rank 'no it couldn't be' his eyes scanned the movements and found he had copied them once before, placing a hand to his seal he felt it throb gently 'it must be him, and who are those other two'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

inside the tent Naruto stared at the shameless jounin who seemed intent on pissing him off "oh come on I wanna see it" she whined attempting to shed him of his jacket "no your not taking it" Naruto stated slapping the prying hands away from his clothing

"but I've looked forever for one of those and I could never get a hold of it" attempting again to undo one of the many belts that kept everything in place Naruto's sharingan flaring to anticipate and stop whatever she tried

"then learn to sow I had to make mine from base materials you wretched old bitch" grasping the arms at the wrists he strugled to keep her from overpowering him "I have the scroll and coordinates" Shino said pocketing a heaven scroll

adjusting his weight Naruto tossed Anko over his shoulder and sped out of the tent not waiting to look back he moved to the assigned gate with Shino and Ino in tow a nondescript Chunin waiting

A grin spead on his face, this would be a moment to remember

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile three gennin were talking amoungst themselves in whispered tones just before they reached the gate "is this clear our mission is simple" the first boy said

"kill the boy and his two teammates I know but Asuho-sama is placing alot of trust in us" the second said nerviously the third snorted in contempt "I don't really care about that the chance to kill that bastard is what i've lived for" knuckles turning white from the presure he was putting on them

"just don't screw up your meant to take the back so don't lose your cool" the first replied taking a comanding tone

"yes all for the sake of Konoha we destroy the threat"

the other two repeated this before making their way to the gate

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter

Authors notes

about naruto's genjutsu- seeing as genjutsu is chakra given the form of illusions and seeing that in the cannon raw chakra had been used in multiple instances to grind, destroy or manipulate solid matter it could be hypothisised that if you put enough energy into a particular genjutsu an aspect or aspects of it would take shape and reality

all the genjutsu that inflict physical damage are only 1/10 real the rest is immagined pain

the reason for Utsuro Hinote -hollow fire- being so powerful is that the curse seal was boosting its power a hundred fold otherwise the power would be about 1/10 of real ninjutsu fire

another thing about Naruto and other characters, I try to make any conversations believeable and fights interesting and realistic I've read many fanfictions where everything is one sided and how the main character is so unbelievably strong even though he's younger then everyone else

--

Albel's challenge

when you review this chapter I ask that you give me you most favorite story so I may read what you like or for others give me a story you've written and I'll give a review of it for the next chapter of Hateful Beggining

until next time


	7. Chapter 7

Gomen, Gomen-nasai I haven't updated this story nearly enough I think I've been slacking off with this so I'll put more effort into this, News I've got two new swords that I bought the first is a replica of the double blade used in Final fantasy advent children and the second is a massive o-dachi based on Sephiroth's sword from ff7

seventh chapter hmm so whats it like, not many people reviewed my last chapter or is it just my amazing writing abilities that have left you typeless (as in speechless but with a key board)

You know what I hate, generation fics it seems that all of them follow the standard pairings like naruhina, sasusaku shikatem or shikaino, nejiten I want to see something different unique if you find them let me know please

on another note thank you reviewers who sent in their favorite stories it was rather interesting

hmm I recently watched the full series of gundam seed and I can say how cool, too cool I live in Australia so I'm not going to be able to get the next gundam series for a bloody long time Damn You America, one day we will surpass you in anime and our force of Otaku will overrun you, one day I swear it

ahem anyway what else hmm I thank anyone who actually reviews the story instead of just putting me into a favorite, c2 or alert list your oppinions are welcomed even if you want to critizize and come after me with pitch forks

disclaimer- for rent

warnning- violent killings and possible 'adult themes' in this chapter but if you've read this far you know the drill

someone asked what everyone looked like and what Anko was wanting from Naruto last chapter so I'm putting in a description of the three main characters so be thankful and Anko was after his jacket

Naruto- thigh high leather boots with side straps the front of them is covered in small metal plates for defense, brown heavy leather pants with metal plates on the front for protection

a slightly tattered greenknee length jacket that clings to his top half due to multiple straps and belts that keep it in place, the belts and straps are there so they don't get in the way when he uses the bow (and anyone thats used a bow will know how annoying and short lived loose clothing becomes when firing a bow), one belt goes horizontally just above the waist line another parallel just on the dip in the ribcage over the pectoral muscle (chest muscle), under that belt on the right side a belt curves over the left shoulder the back being a sheath for his bow, on the right arm just above the elbow is a belt also on the left arm is three belts just under the armpit, below the elbow and on the wrist

his hair is in a loose pony tail a small amount falling in front of his ears he wears a forehead guard colored dark blue but with still present blood sploches

on his back he carries four throwing blades detailed in earlier chapters and a shoulder strap for his bow, on the small of his back just above the hip is a sheath of arrows circular in design he carries 4 kunai and eight shuriken

Shino- he wears a battle kimono much the same design as the Hyuuga or what Kimmimaro wears except full length, the length and height of the colar means most of his face is still obscured, and still wears sunglasses, he wears dark pants and ninja foot pads as well as a fishnet shirt, his sword on the right hip and drawn with the left hand

Ino- full length leather and metal sleeves and leggings as well as a corset made of dull steel ninja, equpment on the right thigh and ninja pouch on left hip she wears the konoha headband around her neck

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at the chunin standing infront of the gate to the forest of death, the guard turned around after unlocking the gate after a few minutes of scanning his watch he swung the gate open and the three gennin spirnted off into the forest and not looking back.

With her hands by her sides hanging loosly Ino decide to speak first "Whats our plan" twisting her head right to look at Naruto

Naruto jumped upwards onto a branch and leaping before answering "We don't have to think much, We move until we catch a team, pick who want and have our fun till they beg for death" Ino grinned and Shino smirked under his battle kimono both speeding past Naruto to take point

Shino slowed slightly going back to almost level with Naruto before voicing his thoughts "your expression, its as if there is someone specifically you are out to find" Shino's voice was level the whole time not looking directly at Naruto

"there is" pausing to grin ferally eyes glinting in the shade provided by the canopy "that grass nin with the long hair, the way he moves is exactly like Orochimaru and I couldn't get a clear signiture on him or his team

bringing a hant to his neck he begun to trace the cursed seal with a single finger as it pulsed in time with his heart beat "and whenever I looked at him I could feel this power reacting, drawing me to him"

they lapsed back into silence the steady dull thump, thump, thump as the each landed on new branchs until Naruto caught sight of a team of gennin wearing hidden falls headbands, not bothering to draw a weapon he sped past Ino and moved right next to a teenage boy wearing a red jacket and brown pants

twisting Naruto gripped the man by the face and flung him staight at Ino who caught him by the neck and leapt off the branch, the nameless falls nin too surprised to act, which led to him breaking his neck as Ino used him to cushion her landing

the sickening crunch resounded and reverbarated thoughout the quiet forest the other two falls ninja appeared shacken and visably ill from just having teammate killed so calously

"Wha what do you want." the leader of the group stuttered out almost to the point of pissing himself.

"Fu fu fu fu, I want the same as any bakemono -monster- would want, I want to brutally kill othersand bathe in their blood." Naruto's eyes spun a gleam of Insanity playing just behind the sharingan.

Not waiting to continue any pointless discussion or listen to their pleas Naruto moved right and kicked a pale boy with a goatee in a short sleeved hoodie at Shino before pouncing at the last boy.

The boy in question put his hands infront of him in a warding gesture, to no avail Naruto broke each finger placed in front ofd him then started choking the life out of the hapless child the face turning red before he slumped dead away.

looking over to Shino after he made sure the boy was good and dead he saw what Shino had done to his, he was killed with a simple disecting slice, severing him in two from the waist.

the psychotic boy glanced lazily over to Ino who had jumped back to their position still holding her corpse "my toy broke." her statement emphasised by shaking the limp bleeding body.

"they were just appitizers Ino-chan the next should be a succulent main course, but." sitting on the corpse of the poor boy he killed and going through the cadavers backpack and withdrawing his provissions.

"first we eat, drink and be mary fu fu fu." the cold laugh strangly contagious as they all sat around eating the food of the recently dead, each relaxing but anxious for the next encounter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the three gennin were packing up their macarbe camp another group was watching them from a nearby tree line their fixed gaze only broken periodicly to check their surondings "disguisting." the first said appearing more appaled then actually sickened by the display.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Yoko-chan." the third figure in the shadows whispered in a voice that sounded both femanine and masucline "I'm fine you idiot, and I don't need you reminding me." the first voice now clearly femine spoke again.

"he's moving lets trail him, but wait until later to attack got that." the first voice only waited long enough to hear his teammates agree before tailing team Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team of three moved about the forest scouring resources for camp but none of them leaving sight of each other the day had been long and tiring for them as they set up for the night each on guard, Naruto twitched occasionly the need for something to read, watch and absorb its entirity coupled with the subdued bloodlust he felt left him uneasy which made the other two follow his sentiments slightly.

"Naruto somethings been worrying me." Ino said voice low and her eyes not meeting his gaze, looking at the blonde girl he stared at her waiting for her to continue "Its just that you never talk about your past or family or what happened in your gennin exam" her voice shook as she continued along with the rest of her lithe frame

silent for a minute Naruto answered simply "I killed them." Ino and Shino faced him slightly puzzled so he elaborated "when I was young I was told that I was the cause of both my parents deaths, I never knew them or even told what they were like just that I became spoiled soon after I was born, that I became a demon, a monster fueled by hate then at the accadamy exam two years ago I killed everyone, students, teachers everyone I drenched the walls with their blood because of how they treated me."

pausing for a breath he let it sink in before continuing "I took one of the forehead guards from the teacher and left, there really isn't much else and not worthwhile remembering." Shino and Ino stared at Naruto slightly shocked but with a level of respect, it would take alot of confidence in them for Naruto to trust them with such a secret

Shino watched slightly as Naruto rumaged through his bag and looked over a set of papers he had pocketed from the hidden falls ninja, unsure how he'd react he voiced his question wearilyhis eyes followed Ino who had started to partol the area "Those papers... what are they for"

"Hmm nothing really, well nothing at the moment anyway" putting the paper back he thought for a moment before lying down to sleep ignoring the dull throb at the back of his eyelids "I'll tell you later Shino-kun"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Shino and Ino trekked through the trees with a steady thump thump as they landed on the branch and leapt off hours had past after they had broken campand none of them had encountered another team, something was amiss but Naruto for the life of him couldn't put his finger on it slightly on edge Naruto countinued taking place slightly behind his other two teammates

abruptly he felt a leg impact with his side the damage was minimal but he was falling out of the air a boy in a full length purple body suit folling him as he flipped mid-air and landed on another branch a good 15 feet below where he started, the boy landed a few feet away from him a cloth mask hiding his face but Naruto could see a glare present

he briefly noted that two others of the mans team were dressed the same as him in those jumpsuits with their faces covered and were busy engaging Shino and Ino with tactics that were moving them away from him,'divide and conquer' letting out a snort of contempt he dropped into a stance

the boy had risen from a crouch where he landed and drew a kunai in a reverse grip, the looked better made then most a wave like pattern along the edge, the man wasn't looking him in the eyes but rather just below "For what reason do you live for, who is so precious to you that you would corupt your body so." the boy spoke voice soft

"he he,... ...ha ha, who..., who do I live for, what worthless talk." shaking slightly Naruto looked at him sharingan glaring "Utsuro Shimo. -hollow frost-" Hundreds of sharp needles made of ice shot out of the sharingan towards the position where the masked boy had just been moments before shattering along the tree trunk and melting

the masked boy leapt to the left before moving around Naruto and launching three shuriken then with nimble hands he ran through seals almost too fast for Naruto to follow "Kage Shuriken no jutsu. -shadow shuriken technique-" the shuriken multiplied multipled until there were dozens coming at him.

stepping back Naruto dropped off the branch and fell five feet and landed on a lower branch of the same tree 'Damn him what was that he meant and why did it piss me off so much' trying not to dwell on what the effiminate boy said he moved to another branch further back to think of a statergy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino blocked a kunai strike to the temple with his blade and forced the offending arm back kicking forward as he did so the person he was fighting move away swiftly sheathing his kunai and running through seals the masked girl Shino was fighting called out "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu -fire element mythical fire flower technique-" and three basket ball sized fireballs launched out from the girl .

Abandoning his branch Shino leapt higher and ran through his own seals which were missed by the girl, replaced himself with a bug clone and moved behind the girl hoping to catch her off guard he drew his blade and only managed to nick her on the stomach the shallow wound bearly drawing blood "You'll have to do better then that scum" the girl called tossing a shuriken and moving further away.

Shino blocked the shuriken with ease and charged forward attempting to go for a stab to the girls chest surprised that the girl didn't block the sword cut cleanly through the ribs before she dissapeared with a puff of smoke 'Kage bunshin when did she have time to do that' Shino thought turning in time to duck under a stab to his head from a kunai and get kicked when he dodged.

Rolling as he landed Shino got up from the branch he was kicked to and dodged four fire flowers that streaked towards him 'her tactics remind me of Naruto somewhat except that Naruto is much better and more violent' steeling himself Shino sheathed his blade and drew three kunai with his left hand and four shuriken with the right, letting go of two of the shuriken that wizzed towards the girl.

The girl dodged to the left and shino threw one of the kunai a bearly visable wire attached the girl dodged again this time to the right, Shino let loose the two weapons in each hand one of the kunai rebounding off a shuriken and spinning behind the tree the other two lancing upwards and downwards, The girl tried to dodge the wires that were surounding her only to be caught by a look alike of Shino that quickly disolved into bugs and constricted her movement greatly.

Taking the oppertunity when he saw it Shino said something as he ran through eight seals ending in the tiger seal "Naruto taught me that all power has its sacrifice, a small portion of easily renewable bugs is a easy price to get rid off those after Naruto-sama" breathing deep Shino leaned back and called out in a loud booming voice "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu -Flame Type: Dragon Fire Technique**-"

A large dragon made entirly out of flame sped out of Shino's mouth at a frightning speed straight towards the struggling woman whose eyes widened in fear at the oncoming fire blast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino dropped into a crouch and sprung forward ignoring the shuriken impacting and rebounding off her arms, her left arm moved forward swiftly and conected with the chest of larger boy and he let out a grunt of pain as he shifted his footing, catching the extended arm he shoulder tossed Ino and moved away slightly to catch his breath as they had been fighting for a good ten minutes trading blows, his left eye had swolen shut and he limped slightly as he was pretty sure the blonde girl had broken his toes

'whats going on, the intel told us that Yamanaka's specialized in ninjutsu but she seems more taijutsu, and what the hells with her moaning every time I hit her its like she's, no that would be silly especially for a girl her age' the masked boy avoided a right hook and lashed out with a kunai the girl effectivly blocking the strike with her forearm, Moving forward again Ino got below the boy's guard and caught the front of his clothes and gave him a vicious headbutt to the nose

flinging him back Ino smirked and watched him speak "you're fun to play with, But I think its time to step it up a notch" the boy raised himself and nodded cracking the broken nose back into place with his thumb as he did so " know that you choose an excrutinising death over a painless one" the boy reached behind his back and produced a small scroll black in colour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stepped back again attemping to make room to set up a trap, he had managed to buy some time with a minor diversion but he lacked both time to plan it out and a way to lure his target in, placing several small grenades under some folage near a branch he traced wires around several trunks.

His mind was on edge never before had he encountered someone like that boy and he found himself unnerved by what he said 'What does he mean by who is precious to me, I don't have need for such things even when I was being trained I never found anyone but myself important.' Scowling in anger Naruto moved away slightly and drew his bow confident that he had set everything up.

Drawing back a broad head arrow Naruto took aim watching until the masked boy turned away he unleashed string the usual 'twang' of the bow silenced by plastic mufflers along the string, the arrow sailed qilently towards the unsuspecting gennin who much to Naruto's ire moved to the left and evaded the arrow almost instantly.

'What. How, It matters not how he dodged I will rend his flesh and break his bones' calming himself down Naruto took several deep breaths 'he hasn't noticed me yet, I need something to draw him out, but theres no one around but me, wait a minute thats it I can use myself as the bait the bastard won't expect that and if I didn't know better I would say all their actions thus far are based off mission report and personality profiles'

creating a bunshin he started using his sharingan to change the bunshin and make it more realistic the use of chakra noticable to his opponent, Naruto tore off forward as his clone set up a sniper position 'pure genius the fool won't expect the role reversal even if the arrows he fires are fake mine arn't'

circling around the nameless target Naruto loaded another two arrows each with a wire conecting from the head of the arrow and let them fly towards their target at the same time his clone let off an arrow to distract the boy

the boy dodged to the side but tripped as the wire took his legs from under him, turning the boy went through a set of seals just as a third arrow shot towards him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino looked at the scroll that the boy had taken out and watched as he bit his thumb and summoned what looked to be a knife, the knife a single edged tanto coloured an oily black was grasped firmly in the masked boys hands, black vaines began to sprout and throb covering most of the arm and moving up past his neck

"ThIs wIlL BE yoUR DEmise SCUM" Ino's eyes widened as the boy spoke his voice changing in pitch and tone 'what did that blade do, is it some kind of monster' she watched horified slightly as the boys body buffed muscles growing and expanding at a phenominal rate

'I have to attack before he gets any stronger' Ino thought rushing at the masked boy and dodged the knife which glowed an vibrated as it moved through the air, she kicked at his left shin and then pushed with her shoulder elicting a howl of pain from the boy as he tripped and fell from his branch and landed solidly onto the hard ground

the boy dragged himself up and glared at the girl before letting out a bellowing warcry his eyes had gained an unfocused distant look, Ino jumped up and away as the black vained behemoth crashed past the branch and through the trunk howling as he soared before landing and turning to 'face' Ino with by now milky white eyes

'what is he, can I really hope to beat this abomonation' looking at the cloth covering the boys mouth she noticed large red splochesas he heaved in and out heavily 'that knife whatever it is must be damaging him so if I can only hold out he should eventually collapse' with her determination renewed Ino took a relaxed position and smiled at the attacker

"heh you have no chance to to beat me, weakling" the insult was enough to make the boy charge, the speed he moved at surprised Ino slightly as she moved to duck under the knife, as the blade sailed above her she caught sight of his other hand formed Into a fist and rolled away bearly moving in time

"I'LL KIll yoU, kiLL YOu dEAd" the masked boy charged again in a blind rage his body becoming further empowered the longer he fought, unluckily for Ino she caught a solid kick to the stomach and launched into a tree and broke past it hitting another before she slumped and fell to the hard dirt ground

Moaning in pain Ino attempted to get but failed miserably as her limbs gave under her and flailed uselessly 'its like all my chakra has been drained from that one hit, what is he no weapon could do that' Ino manage to roll herself over as she watched morbidly the masked terror decend from the branch and stalk towards her "KU KU KU, Gah... HAH... HAH... WAS FUN, BUT NOW... YOU DIE" the boys voice had changed fully taking on a malevolent gasping tone darker then even Naruto's, the voice made her shiver in fear of an approaching death 'Naruto-sama even with your help I wasn't strong enough to be of use, I'm sorry'

just as Ino was resigning herself to fate and had begun to close her eyes a green blur shot of the trees and with a deafening scream called out a signiture move "KONOHA SENPUU"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino watched with no small amount of satisfaction as the kunoichi burned and writhed in the flames she had been annoying to fight and he very much detested her for wanting to kill the one who gave him purpose, looking around he just noticed that he was all alone as he couldn't feel the presence of Naruto or Ino anywhere 'I will have to search for them, I believe Ino is this way' turning Shino leapt off in search of his wayward teammates not bothering to search the smoldering corpse he left behind

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stabbed forward then slashed in a low arc forcing the effeminate boy back slightly, he had been forced into close combat after his failed long range attack but had managed to damage the boy as his arm hung loosly at his side, Naruto was currently weilding two of his throwing blades and was on even terms in the fight.

"Why must you fight, is it so you may achieve something of worth" the masked boy asked as they locked blades "my dream, my truest dream is to be powerful, until then I do not know what I will achieve but I am sure it will be great and ever wonderful" breaking through the boy's guard Naruto shulder charged him moving him back further.

"Then if you do not know what you will do why do you bring such pain and melancholy to those around you" pausing in his movement Naruto held his held low 'why, why is it I bring such suffering, why must I seek satisfaction from the misfortune of others' (Because you are a demon and as a demon all you achieve is Hate, Hate for others and others to Hate you) Naruto shuddered and clutched the side of his head that voice in his mind was back it had been months since he heard it last 'I, I don't care about a useless voice you're not even real'

"I know not the reason or why I should care either way, those around me mean little to nothing" raising his head Naruto brought his blades to bear and cut forward again intent on harm, the boy blocked expertly with his single kunai and catching Naruto with a spinning kick that knocked Naruto away.

"Then what of your teammates who so readily defends you and sees in you what others fail to notice" this coment made Naruto stop for a moment "heh until I can stand by my own I need others to lend me strength and in turn I show them growth, strength and the flow of change no longer stagnent in their own decadance" sharingan wirling quickly Naruto moved "I have adapted to your every movement and your future spells only death"

attacking swiftly Naruto went under the boy's guard and first stabbed into the thigh, second blade moving into the shoulder before dancing behind him and drawing a third blade and raising it into a head slicing motion "but know that you have awakened in me something I had yet to feel... and I will remember you for it" finishing the movement Naruto took the head clean off and spun sheathing the blade in the same motion.

'I will have to find both my team and make sure they are all right' taking the blades from the body he allowed the headless boy to decend before leaping off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake

Shi walked down the hallway of the deserted medical area it was after closing hours and she had managed to get inside as a medical personal.

She replayed the order Naruto gave her days before 'I need you to do something for me while the chunin exams are in their second stage,' the memory of Naruto paused for a second as Shi slinked into a room and crouched low.

'because tension is high due to the exam most of Konoha's ninja are either going to be shifted to diferent guard areas and moved away from inside partroling, due to this I need you to get for me some medical files that may be useful to me' Shi nodded mentally as she opened a draw containing reports and files of different practices, Shi stuffed them into her coat but took one last look at the draw seeing a small manual that was at the bottom titled Kinjutsu training and underneath the first text Combat drugs.

Taking the manual and pocketing it Shi made her wayout of the facility unwatched and with a small smile on her face 'these will surely help Naruto-sama' her long silky black hair obscured her face slightly hiding the insane gleam in her dilated eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end chapter-

phew, finished thought you all lost me hmm what did you think of it review me even if it is only to reassure me how great I am (I'm too perfect to contain hubris)

also tell me what grammer errors I make, without your imput I'll never get better

I apologize again for the late update stuff happens and my next chapter will most likely be just as long as this was so be patient, It (the chapter) also didn't turn out how I wanted I always hated the forest of death episodes as they were so annoying as the script simply underpowered Naruto and Sasuke the whole time to make it both take longer and be somehow dramatic, same with the cannon fight with Kiba

omake stuff-

so who figured I'd make Shi a nurse, who remembers Shi at all, more to do with her and other characters in the next three chapters

Weapon info

Arrows- arrows are made up primarily of three focuses the first and most important (1) the shaft- the shaft is most often made of wood some nearly four feet in length they form the basis for arrows.

Second (2) is the head, heads are made in many different forms and styles but the most promenent and important part of the head is weight as weight can make either the tip too light or heavy throwing off aim.

Third (3) is fletching- fletching is the feather at the but of the arrow, it used to control flight and let the arrow rotate when fired much like a modern gun, this makes sure the arrow stays on course and also meanthe the arrow can travel longer and with more force.

Despite what many may think having a larger weapon or bigger muscles does not mean more damage the reason is this, if you have 60 pounds of force traveling at the speed of sound the force behind the impact increases or multiplies by metres per second (M/second) thus creating instead of 60 pounds of push it creates 20,100 pounds of force (60 x 335m/second 20,100).

Also in addition to that is the dispertion rate of the force gathered if you have that 60 pounds transfered over a large surface area the damage inflicted decreases but on the other hand if you have a weapon such as a kunai or arrow that 60 pounds is dispersersed over a smaller surface area causing more damage, what that means is that unless you can make up for lost speed with more force or a different way of causing damage (Kisame's Samheeda for example) you will be at a disadvantage that will both tire you more quickly and limit the action you can take with such a weapon.

Spears- Most overlook the importance of the spear, the spear was an all purpose weapon that could be fashioned out of almost anything and easily fixable and replacable, the spears first advantage over the sword is its simple design, it could be modified in both shaft length and blade type, It had reach and could effectivly been thown long distances, many types of spears were created to hone and develop martial arts while also giving the weilder an advantage over the sword.

The spear was commonly used by lower class pesants and milita mostly conscripted in their service, a spear could be used in tight formation and was extremly effective against mounted cavalry.

Shuriken- they were originally designed as ornaments or jewelery, much like most japanese weapons came about from farming tools, the typical shuriken was two or three points as they caused the most damage, anything else meant they wouldn't penetrate deep enough, shuriken were often laced with poison for kidnappings and assassinations

A two point shuriken looks exactly like a dart 4-5 inches long, thick and rectangluar they could be thrown with enough force to bury them up to the full length into wood, as the more points were added the less effective they become to causing damage what you see in things like Naruto is a poor mocory of the real weapon for its effectivness it could be classified a toy

Kunai- the kunai is pretty much just a wide blade throwing knife, the heavy head would allow it to travel smoothly and cause deep wounds much like a broad head arrow, in the anime you see many of the ninja use them in close range combat in a reverse grip which anyone whos had any practice or field experience with a knife will tell you that grip is utterly useless, much of the momentum and cutting power is lost along with most of the wrist power to cause cuts.

The forwards grip means that you not only have it in a perfect position to throw (the weapons intended use) but it also allows you to flick you wrist as you strike causing deeper and more severe wounds, it is also the best grip for stabbing someone as the best way to get the most control and power is to start low and stab high as humans are naturally more resistant to downward stabs while an upward stab is both harder to block and more likely to be fatal when it connects.

Armor-

Armor is quite important because no matter how skilled or cool your ninjutsu is sometimes an attack will get through and the human body while amazing at times is quite easily damaged, I have noticed what I see as possible armor being worn by several people throughout the series

netting- the netting in naruto while looking like normal cloth or fishnet seems too flimsy to be worn by Ninja so my conclusion is that it is made from a flexible metal to deflect or minimize damage from cuts and slashes

kiba's armor- during the fight with sakon and Ukon kiba takes off his jacket and shows what looks to be a heavy plate vest

Anbu armor- the Anbu of the leaf are dressed in harded leather and steel armguards, their mask is thick enough to withstand kunai or shuriken

chakra- its hinted in the cannon that chakra can be used to dampen the impact of lesser blows which explains how Sasuke can survive being pounded with a half tonne kick from Lee

shields- even though a shield is of yet unseen in Naruto it would not be unheard of or unthinkable for a Ninja to use such equipment to complement their style

Stats-

I've developed a stat system that can explain the strengths and weaknesses of the characters without using words like upper chunin, lower jounin and so on because frankly noone could be described like that

what I've made is point based for example a civilan labourer someone who is fairly average and has no real training or education beyond thair choice of field (most likely constuction) will have a maximum of three to show their ineptidude at such things but because they would most likely be in good health they would have six or seven in strength and stamina

eg. strength 6-7 stamina 6-7 dexterity 4-5 (this conveys their physical but untrained nature)  
inteligence 4-5 wits 4-5 perception 4-5  
manipulation 2-3 appearance 2-3 charisma 2-3

now a accadamy trainee would likely be around a higher level

eg. strength 9-10 stamina 9-10 dexterity 9-10  
inteligence 7-14 wits 7-14 perception 10-14 (ninja phyche is geared towards noticing stuff and each persons mind differers greatly)  
manipulation 6-8 appearance 2-12 charisma 2-12 (ninja focus on using others and some worry more about their appearence then others)  
Chakra 2-12 control 1-10 skill 1-10 (chakra shows how much they have, control how much chakra is used andskill is how well they are at using a particular skill)

element is the next part, someone may innitially have a greater skill level in a particular element but others can surpass it with practise and determination sasuke or any Uchiha for example have a great affinity for fire but after a while Sasuke learns Chidori a lightning based attack and later is able to make lightning course through his body

advanced bloodlines are created by focusing one or two elements and developing them through generations, wood from earth and water, metal from fire and earth, byukugan most likely from wind or water (as Hinata displayed impressive skill in water jutsu) and sharingan from fire (but it is also hinted that the Uchiha blood is inherintly cursed meaning that it may require something else as well)

A gennin from no noteworthy family will have an average skill of 1-10 in each element which can most likely be displayed through their emotions, an active personality wind, aggressive or serious fire, calm and direct stone, calm, soft spoken, sneaky or kind water, or quick witted and evasive lightning

50 would be around average for chunin and jounin slightly higher, age also determines how skillful someone is not just raw talent like a genius

Naruto strength 17 stamina 25 dexterity 30 while Naruto have naturally a great stamina he also fails to increase it and prefers not to get hit  
inteligence 20 wits 18 perception 22(38) the increase in perception is due to the sharingan  
manipulation 15 appearance 13 charisma 30 while naruto is cold and cruel he is also someone you 'have' to notice, while manipulative he is direct in his manipulations letting people know he is manipulating them

chakra 28 control 35 skill 25 naruto hates and detests the idea of losing control of himself so he trains regularly in that regard

another note is that Naruto has very little in the ways of realism not simply in the terms of magic and demons but also people like Lee, if anyone and I mean anyone were to put on his weights no matter how much hardcore training you'd done you would get a hernia before you moved an inch so if you feel any of what I've said is wrong in any way review and give me your opinion

more on elements-

using some info from japanese legends as well as Naruto fan sources I've created a list of likely bloodlines from each of the five elements

Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Lightning

Fire + Water steam (fast, powerful but requiring massive amounts of chakra to both control and keep active)  
Fire + earth metal (in legend and practise metal was formed from heating the earth with gods flames)  
Fire + wind Siririco (a type of tornado that with the increase of heated air creates fast moving flaming winds)  
Fire + lightning arc fire (lightning seeks out the closest conducter jumping from one source to another speading out and dispersing, fire on the other hand burns in a circular way consuming fuel and gaining life the more it burns)  
Fire combustion or sharingan ( by itself fire is almost unstopable once started and things like water despite being the opposing element do little extinguish fires, sharingan and fire go respectfully together seeing as the Uchiha were famed for their abilty to produce flame)

Wind + Earth dust or sand (sand in legend was created from the struggle between the sky and ground, dust, grit and sand are most likely created from Wind and Earth)  
Wind + Water Ice (Haku's bloodline was the unification of Water and wind, the water being cooled down by the wind and kept afloat at the same time, it also explains why Haku was able to channel water with one handed seals)  
Wind + lightning thunder storms (large area electrical discharges coupled with wind to propel and deflect obects)

I haven't really figured out or have much conclusive proof so far for the bloodlines but I will most likely figure more out for next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Hmm sorry for the extreemly late update, I have little to say about my lack of updates but its here now 

I found something new to hate, well not really it something I already hated it but my Hate for it has rekindled, I was reading parts of Naruto that had the convenient setup of something bad happening to Naruto usually by a villiger or some such, like the part between the scroll of sealing, making the only reason Naruto didn't turn around and become a mass murdering psycho was some pissy thing he overheard like Iruka yelling out that he didn't hate Naruto

Hmm yeah shows how fickle Naruto's emotions are, and taking that into account you'd think with all the shit he takes on daily would make him snap or at least change his attitude, like becoming the Kage to be respected, theres so many more ways to get respect then becoming a leader especially in a village like Konoha

Public donations to charity,protecting a vip or popular political figure, uncovering a harmful situation like Mizuki, helping townsfolk and generally just being helpful

I find in many stories the general public in Konoha act more undisciplined then they are meant to, rule 25- A ninja must not express emotion, except for a few people all the ninja would have such a thing drilled into them by age five, I see the ninja villages like the Spartans they wouldn't be getting childhoods like you see in the anime, the village just wouldn't be able to handle it, most villagers even the ones who lost people from the Kyuubi could hold their emotions in thinking the boy as a new weapon to further the village or just wouldn't care like with Shikimaru

theres so many inconsistencies in Naruto that its not funny, most of the humor is fart jokes that you'd see on on those crappy American cartoon chanels and compared to other Mangas the drawings arn't that great except Kimimaro he was cool, Sasuke ain't a Bishie, Yuki Sohma from fruits basket was a bishie and a much better one at that so why the hell would any girl let alone the whole class of prepubessent girls even look at the arrogant cold and rather spiteful Uchiha

--

When things seem to be going your way it means something big is about to bite you in the ass, usually hard and leaving marks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 08

Staring at the crumpled bloody form of Lee Ino shook slightly scared of what the demonic gennin had done to him, the creature was inhuman as it withstood the bone breaking kicks delivered by the green clad boy and had landed a brutal punch as it was being lifted into the air by Lee's shadow leaf dance.

What scared her more was the fact that the creature that had once been a masked gennin was slowly making its was to it's inital prey, Ino.

"No stay away" Ino scurried back on her hands and knees her eyes not leaving the creatures own dark orbs that glittered through the accumulated hate.

'No I can't die here, I'm too weak still, something, anything give me strength, I need strength' still scuttling back Ino's back hit something solid and wooden, taking her eyes off the brutal monstorisity Ino looked at the thick tree trunk that had blocked her escape "no" she breathed out fear further escalating when she heard the the monster roar in anticipation.

The creature was looming above her by now and had gripped her neck between both hands hoping to end her in a slow sadistic fashion, Ino started to choke lungs no longer reciving the air needed and blood circulation slowly being cut off.

'I can't die here'

Ino felt the beat of her heart deep withing her ears the dull thud increasing with each passing second.

'I'm so weak can no one help me'

Black spots started to appear withing her vision as Ino's face took on a red hue due to the strangulation

'weak, so weak, I need strength no matter where its from' most of Ino's vision had faded to black as her body gave off one final shudder as it resigned itself for death

A hollow feeling made itself known to Ino even through the pain which made her subconciously clutch a hand to her chest her other hand raching out to the by now deformated genin grasping him by the jaw and lifting him off his feet.

The empty feeling in Ino's chest only continued to increase, changing her grip She hefted the monster upwards again before throwing him away like a rag doll.

Hunching forward Ino screamed in aggony images of her weakness dashed by her eyes, looking at her hand she watched in horid fasination as a change took place

From the elbows to her fingertips a strange black substance seeped through her pores before hardening creating jaggade rocklike prtrusions, looking down Ino saw a similar occurence happening to her legs from mid shin down shreading her leather leggings and footware her feet taking on a clawed helish look about them.

The tranformation didn't stop there though as her muscles tightened her skin also hardened changing to a dull purple, her hair slowly grew during the transformation bleaching into a mop of mottly grey neck langth hair, the final part caused the metal in the back of Ino's corset to groan in protest before giving in and allowing two sharp wing stubbs to protrude from her shoulder blades.

Looking over her body one final time Ino smiled she had no idea what it was that happened to her but she would not hesitate taking action immediately Ino shot forward striking with her right fist before dragging her arm forward with the jagged protrusions cutting into the monster spinning at the same time Ino let loose a vicious backhand and leg sweep at the same time.

Continuing to spin Ino grabbed the monster's leg as it fell with her right hand and spun with him parallel to the ground, a full revolution latter Ino moved her arm down then pushed up flipping the human monster into the air so it couldn't balance itself.

Still not finished Ino gripped her shoulders as her body was racked with pain, an evil energy emanated from her eyes and she stared directly at the monster letting of a blast of purple kinetic energy smashing into its side and blasting it in half.

Breathing heavily Ino almost colapsed but held herself up if only on willpower, her started to revert to normal just as Shino leapt down from the trees and caught Ino her conciousness finally fading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino watched calmly as Ino's body reverted back into her normal self he had just turned up to see her finish off her oponent, he doubted that ability of Ino's was anything but recent she practically told Naruto everything about herself when asked and was unlikely to keep something this powerful secret.

Looking over the area Shino surveyed every part taking notice of the green clad boy bloodied figure Shino stepped towards him walking gently as he had Ino slung over one shoulder.

Nudging the boy with a sandled foot and gettting no response Shino leaned forward and picked the boy up, or at least tried to as he found he was imposibly heavy at the ends of his feet 'damn how much does this overgrown spandex weigh' most would consider such thoughts odd for the quite boy but those would be unlikely to know him very well.

Not having the strength to pick him up Shino simply dropped him where he lay earning a disgruntaled 'umph' in response "get up" Shino ordered, no response "GET UP" he ordered again, still no response, taking direct measure Shino booted Lee in the groin elicting a cry of pain as he clutched the offended area tears coming to his eyes

"good now get up" Shino snapped in his typical monotone waiting only long enough for Lee to get to his feet "We will find a secure place for Ino to recover then you will explain what happened here"

Not waiting for a response Shino leapt into the trees at a languid pace easily followed by Lee whose pain was only slightly present.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto set off through the trees at a solid pace taking care to keep his senses sharp he had yet to find his elusive advesery that he originally set out for 'Orochimaru Where are you' Naruto continued to search for well over an hour looking for both his teammates and Orochimaru

"Ano" that one word spoken in a meek almost inaudable whisper caught Naruto off guard which in turn made Naruto jump several feet into the air twisting and throwing his arms up in a typical ward off evil gesture at the same time noticing the source of the sound.

There crouching in the hollow of a tree was the huddled form of a dirty and tired form of Hyuga Hinata, dried blood and gore covered parts of her jacket and legs, her hair was soggy and unkempt along with tears flowing down her cheeks

Looking around the area more closely Naruto saw The splattered remains of what appeared to be a giant snake along with a long trench of upturned earth and trees stretching well over 100 feet deeper into the forest 'powerful most likely a wind class technique with this level of focused destruction'

Turning his body Naruto stared at Hinata who shivered and rubbed her eyes to remove the tears but only servered to smear more blood around her face strands of hair also sticking as she did so "what happened" Naruto spoke in his calm voice not seeming to care about the stench of the snake body or Hinata's welbeing.

"-Sob- It was terrible out of nowhere we were seperated by a great gale which lifted me off my feet and then, -sob- this snake attacked me I was so frightened" Hinata sobbed again shuddering her shoulders moved back and forth.

All of this Naruto ignored choosing instead to start skinning the areas of snake skin that was at least usable taking great care to remove parts of its eyes, skull and vertebrae packing them away in the spare pack he had taken from the corpse of that waterfall shinobi, not bothering to turn to face Hinata Naruto replied "Whatever its not my problem, are you coming"

Hinata had been used to the cold aloof behaviour for most of her life, her father, the branch members and Sasuke all talked and ordered her in the same higher-then-thou voice and Hinata would always obey submisivly and now wasn't much different, slowly nodding her head Hinata shuffeled to her feet and demurly followed behind Naruto.

Naruto walked on paying more attention to his suroundings then the girl walking an equal five paces behind him so it was naturally a suprise to him when the, in his eyes useless girl spoke up with a question "Ano uh Naruto-san um where is it we're going" the girl acted like a kicked dog in Naruto's oppinion "the tower, if your teammates have any sense then they will head towards there just as my teammates would likely do"

It was most probable action any would take and would use up at least two days traveling at their current rate especially if he had to drag the bemoaning heiress to the Hyuga fmily 'I can't really let her die though, if Sasuke fails this test it'll make me look bad, oh how I hate damsel in distress'

A typical Uchiha grunt left his lips attempting to do his best to ignore the emo girl with low self-esteem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither had said a word the whole time they traveled only stopping well after night had fallen to set up camp, Naruto's sharingan keeping the world clear dispite the few rays of moonlight peeking through the canopy of trees.

"Ano Naruto-san" the demure, whisper like voice of Hinata's meekly called out to Naruto, the Heiress to the Hyuuga Main family had managed to clean herself off after setting up camp and looked much better but still had puffy red eyes even at this time of the night.

Naruto looked at her as he turned his head, gaze slow and steady "yes Hinata-san" his voice calm and with respect, he may hate her and detest her good nature but he knew better then to push his luck and get the oldest most proment and influencial clan in Konoha to hate him, after all he wasn't stupid no matter how power hungry he got.

He remembered tales of drunks talking when he was younger, many called The Hyuuga a clan of demons not only because of the way they fought but also for the fact that through clever marriages and selective breeding they had cultivated a powerful bloodline limit that helped them get into higher positions.

Naruto knew it wasn't the whole truth, there would have to be more to it then simply being powerful, the constant reminder of the weaknesses of his Sharingan eyes told him that no bloodline was infalible, and since The hyuuga tended to kill off the people they fought against leaving no witnesses most couldn't accuratly determine what the most stuck up clan had up their sleeves.

Which was why he'd play close attention to both the Hyuuga in this test, "Naruto-san, why was it you became a ninja" her tone was slightly inquisitive as she had managed to work up the confidence to say the whole sentance after several minutes.

"I wanted power" Hinata looked at him as if to continue which Naruto obliged "It wasn't for some noble purpose like you're thinking, no I merely want to be powerful because I didn't want to be weak like people told me I was" Hinata was off balanced by the statement she had truely thought even with the cold exterior there had been humanity in there, even her father cared for her even if he thought her as worthless but this, this creature's eyes only reflected murderous intentions.

"so" her voice barely above a whisper bangs covering her eyes "two years ago, that rumor about how you were the one who killed them, it was all true wasn't it" Naruto knew exactly what Hinata was talking about, her father would have people in the council and the Hokage tower that would relay infomation to him and Hinata would naturally be told many things the Hyuuga weren't ignorant even with their superiority complexes.

"When I kill I can feel myself coming closer to something, with each life I take new experiences and sensations flood into my mind, just as I learn from books and training I also gain from the crimson that wets my hands when I kill."

Horified and shocked Hinata stared at the cold hard eyes of Naruto, he was smirking but his brow was also furrowed, she noticed that one of the hands that hung limply at his side had a finger that was pulled off to the side and raised slightly, looking closer she saw a silverly thin wire almost invisible in the night air, abruptly Naruto dashed forward out of his sitting position grabbing Hinata by the front of her coat and dragging her along as the ground they had just been occupying was peppered with countless shuriken and kunai.

Three Gennin wearing Rain head bands surounded the duo, Naruto having already released the other wires around his fingers and dropping Hinata back on her feet took a stance that would let him move quickly while he could throw himself into any action Ranged, close or jutsu combat, his eyes already giving him possible actions to take with each movement.

The first one a man wearing a white wet suit and a cloth covering his eyes and a breathing mask walked forward and started speaking in a raspy tone modified by the breathing mask he wore "Hand over the scroll and we won't kill you".

Naruto considered the option before deciding against it, the similarly dressed rain ninja that was attempting to make it to his flank was clearly going to attack regardless of his decision, acting first Naruto spung forward and over the masked man his oponent barely avoiding being kicked in the head as he rolled out of the way.

After vaulting over the boy Naruto started going through a set of seals "Magen tsuchi katanaheki no jutsu -Demonic Illusion Earth sword pierce technique-" the words were uttered under his breath the result being the man that rolled away gaped mouth open in a silent scream as a elegant blade of rock stabbed out of his chest from behind.

Taking advantage of the shock of the action Naruto unleashed two shuriken in one hand and one of his throwing blades in another, moving to the side the boy that had flanked him widened his one eye barely dodging out of the way he looked up in time when he heard his other teammate, a man wearing the same eye cloth but with both the eye slots open hell for him to "get out of there" A hand griping his face.

The hand slammed him into the ground and started moving attempting to grind the back of his skull into the forest floor, panicing from the excruciating pain he felt the wet suit clad boy attempted to Kawarimi away but failed his face held firm by chakra being emmited from the palm, making it stick.

Naruto finished his attack by slamming the top of the skull at knee hight into a tree having run a good 10 feet leaving a bloody smear in his wake, adding insult to injury Naruto let off a gout of unmolded chakra burning the face of the gennin and pushing him further into the tree.

Still with his back to the others Naruto leaned forward and chuckled before bellowing into histerical laughter throwing his arms back, he knew it wouldn't be long before the gennin under the genjutsu broke free but this felt great, after going so long without a proper fight that he severly dominated those involved had made him rather annoyed and he was going to enjoy this experience.

Hinata stumbled back avoiding a slice by the remaining Gennin and then slapped away a kick closing a tenketsu as she did so, the boy gasped out in pain losing balance as his leg could no longer hold his weight, he slowly made it back to a standing position and started making seals

"Kasumi Jusha no Jutsu -Mist Servant Technique-" nearly 30 clones started to meld in from the suroundings, taking shape of the boy Hinata was fighting against, they appeared to move individually not being controlled by any particular force, Hinata took a defensive stance activating her Byukugan so she could better evalualte her foe.

All the clones appeared to be the same person no doubt about it, each had chakra divided evenly as well, Hinata moved forward taking one clone out with a simple juken strike making it disapear with the movement, three more followed as Hinata continued her assulted weaving in an out of the clones grips, one clipped her in the arm but she rolled out from under a follow up strike.

She was now backed into a corner and she knew it, the enemy sacrificed some of her clones to round her into an area where she couldn't defend herself even with the superior bloodline 'No choice I'll have to use 'that' skill', even though Hinata was weak she as a main member of the Hyuuga was gifted with the choice of what they could learn and thus even being weaker then most branch members half her age had a trump card to use.

"Kaiten" Hinata screamed out the word as she spun tearing the ground up as she did so, flinging the wetsuit clad boy along with all the clones across the distance of the clearing and slamming them into the numerous trees that made up the forest of death, all the while being watched as Naruto took a sudden interest in the girl not paying any particular attention to the other ninja he was fighting.

'Heh amazing, one of the Hyuuga's secret techniques at work' Naruto thought paying especially close attention to each movement and how the chakra formed and spun the persons body 'powerful, unbelivibly so but it can only be used as a form of defense, an ultimate defense' Naruto's eyes lit up at the thought he knew in no way could he perform the technique, he lacked the eyes to do so as the byukugan would be needed to keep the body regulated as it spun at the sickening speeds it did.

No he did not want the Kaiten as he had no use for it even if he could use it, he could see flaws in the action as it stopped a person from moving while it was activated and in Naruto's oppinion not moving was akin to suicide for a long range specialist, speaking of which.

Naruto dodged under a lungefrom the recovered gennin and waited patiently for him to take further action, the boy appeared to be the more physical of the three as he had yet to use any form of technique, perhaps he was the defense of the group.

The boy formed his own hand seals creating a similar set of mist servents as before except with one difference, they had formed from Naruto's own body holding him in place and restricting him from moving 'Genjutsu heh' the boy made a mistake thinking to use a technique easily countered.

**"Magen: Kyoten Chiten -Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change-"** Naruto looked at the struggling boy as his own clones sprouted from him and held him in place as they evaporated from himself "heh I'm kind of pissed that a weakling like you thought you could touch me, allow me to show you the error of your ways"

Naruto drew a single kunai, taking great pleasure at the boy's fear struck face, it seemed even though his eyes were covered he wasn't as blind as he led people to believe, acting swiftly Naruto cut in a simple arc taking out the whole throat in one swift motion "lay there and bleed, the wound isn't fatal but it will be a constant reminder of who is your better" turning Naruto regarded Hinata and started walking towards the tower.

"We've stayed here to long as it is and with all the chakra that was released there'll be half a dozen teams here within the hour" with the simple sentance Naruto walked on ignoring the small burn on his hand, the same hand that he had gripped Hinata'a jacket by.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both heaved and sweated in the night air as the finally made it to the tower, they had both berely escaped unscathed as they dodged between desprate teams in need of another scroll, luckily Neither Naruto or Hinata encountered them, Naruto having his fill of mindless violence and Hinata too tired to argue

"Heh this is where I leave you" Naruto stated simply passing the outside of the tower to where two gennin sat, one dressed in a two piece war Kimono that covered a good portion of his face the rest covered with sunglasses and a konoha headband, the second was a girl wearing a dull metal corset with similar leather and metal leggings and sleves both mostly shredded at the elbow and mid shin

Naruto was slightly surprised at the state Ino was in, that and the fact she had no clear wounds for the cause of her wardrobe malfunction, other then the normal scars that addorned her body that is, the myrid of minnor burns and cuts that were mostly self inflicted

"Shino, Ino we have much to discuss but we make it inside first, I have little patience for staying inside this god awful forest"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inside of the tower had high ceiling and on the the far wall was an cute inscription written in a cryptic phrase, it only took Naruto to remember an exact same phrase used in a book on balancing training, it was a useful book that had one time said 'If unsure how to proceed seek heaven as its wisdom shows which path to take, and if you are weak of body seek earth as its power forges new choices'

Essentially they both meant that test your mind so you would be cappable of knowing what to do and what not to do and if you couldn't do it because you body wasn't cappable of handling it then train, Naruto had come to that conclusion by himself the first time he read that book, it seemed logical enough to him

Taking out both scrolls Naruto cracked the seal on each with his thumbs rolling both ends open and letting them cross over, Smoke billowed out of each and within seconds the three gennin stood face to face to a man wearing a chunin uniform

The man had shoulder length silvery hair that hung loosly at the side of his head, The man stood lightly ans had a light smile on his face that seemed forced

"Mizuki-Sensei" Ino breathed out, Recalling her Chunin teacher during the accadamy exams Which Naruto took imediate note of

"Ahh Ino-chan, Shino-kun I almost didn't recognise you both, but I suppose change is simply a part of being a ninja, Its good to know that two of my favorite students have made it through this dangerous event" the man liked to talk and seemed concerned for the wellfare of his pupils

He appeared to think for a moment both holding up his hand "Its still a good two days before the third event starts, you should take this time to train and rest up, meals are provided for whenever you are hungry" the man turned to leave but then craned his neck to look at the group of three

"One piece of warning though, The team from sand can't be trusted, becareful around them" walking on Mizuki disapeared into another room leaving the tree to themselves

'I wonder who he means, they each carry weapons which could be considered war type, A female Fan user unlikely but she could be from a new bloodline, The Kugetsu is a likely most of them are more then they seem and he may not be entirly human anymore, and then theres that boy, at first he didn't feel like a worthy opponent but the other two with him always appeared scared that he'd snap at any moment, and it had nothing to do with him being the Kazekage's son'

"It'd be best to count all three of them as unknowns, lets go we need to find somewhere private to talk" turning Naruto walked down one of the tunnels, stopped then turned another way before walking back to the other two "one of you lead I have no idea where to go"

Surprisingly Naruto had bad directional sense as the tunnel he had tried to walk down was labeled girls bathroom

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that what happened then, can you transform back Ino-san" Naruto asked slightly interested as he sat upon a desk in a room, he had scanned the whole place before removing all the bugs placed some hiden normally and others with genjutsu

"I'm not sure, I don't really remember all of what was happening" Naruto looked at her then furrowed his brow in concentration and both Shino an Ino noticed the blood vessels around Naruto's eyes stretch and bulge before going back to there normal size

"From what you've told me the transformation works on emotion, try to grasp at the feelings you had when you transformed next time you're in battle"

Nodding Ino got up and left also tired from the journey to the tower Shino following soon after

'heh they're gone, best if I got some sleep as well' Turning around Naruto headed for his bed ans slipped under the covers his mind soon drifting into a dream realm

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew this dream, he had it so frequently when he was younger.

_A young boy sat alone, the large flat he lived in cold and empty (hate) "I hate them" (hate) "I hate them" (hate them all) "I hate those weak scum" (Kill them) "I should kill them" (Murder them in their sleep) "Yes I'll kill them", the voice the small child was replying to was one born of imagination, the cruel feelings that came from always being pushed around._

_The child knew he was better then everyone else he always knew he was the 'special' one, how people would talk behind his back when they thought he couldn't hear them, the whispered words of 'demonspawn' and so many other brutal things that were said, some smiled happily when he looked at them while others did nothing to hide their contempt._

_He liked those the best, at least they were honest, but the ones with that pitiful look in their eyes always held his ire, was would they feel sad for him he was strong, stronger then those pitiful bastards that thought they could turn their noses up at him, the only thing that ever calmed his nerves was the voice, that sweet intoxicating voice made up from sick desires for bloodshed, The boy laughed he knew he shouldn't feel like this but so what, its not like they could stop him._

_So he sat and plotted, listening to the beautiful words of violence which gave him so many of his ideas, the accadamy exam would be next week and he would show just how wrong those weak bastards were._

Naruto stared at the boy, something was definitely different this time around, shadows danced around the room whisping back and forth and the skin on the child was motted in a purple black like substance, red glowing seals flashing before being consumed by the purple oily mass, the child lifted his head, red eyes glowing errily, a giant face of a blood red fox staring at him just behind the boy.

Suddenly a massive claw gripped Naruto and brought him to eye level with the grinning face of the nine tailed beast

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up screamming his sheets soaked in sweat "A dream, just a Dream"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter

Author's notes

Too many people have their heads up in the clouds for my liking, time to rip those fluffy metathoric wings off your back and let you crash land into the cold hard reality

Naruto and Hinata

Hmm I wanted to show that Naruto's appathy spreads to everyone taking more notice of the corpse of the snake and what he can gain from it then someone in need, who in all likelyhood was scared shitless, Naruto is arrogant like anyone who can back up talk with action he is also rather straight forward with his actions he's not going out of his way to convert people and is obsessed with superficial strength

Hinata doesn't have a crush on Naruto nor will she, Hinata is quite scared of Naruto seeing him much like her father and those around her that under estemate her abilities, not that Hinata is all that powerful

Like two opposites Naruto can't see eye to eye to Hinata as she is everything he despises and hates, kindness purity and a conscience, Naruto doesn't understand or doesn't want to understand the feelings of others he never grew up the way a child was supposed to and as such it caused him to see the world in an analytical and cold light

Personality disorders

I've noticed that many of the characters in Naruto can be classified into textbook personality disorders

Sasuke- Schizoid Personality Disorder

Quick Summary:  
People with schizoid personality disorder avoid relationships and do not show much emotion. Unlike avoidants, schizoids genuinely prefer to be alone and do not secretly wish for popularity. They tend to seek jobs that require little social contact. Their social skills are often weak and they do not show a need for attention or acceptance. They are perceived by others as humorless and distant and often are termed "loners."

Symptoms of Schizoid Personality Disorder:  
Weak interpersonal skills Difficulty expressing anger, even when provoked "Loner" mentality; avoidance of social situations Appear to others as remote, aloof, and unengaged Low sexual desire Unresponsive to praise or criticism

Hinata- Avoidant Personality Disorder

Quick Summary:  
Avoidant personality disorder is characterized by extreme social anxiety. People with this disorder often feel inadequate, avoid social situations, and seek out jobs with little contact with others. Avoidants are fearful of being rejected and worry about embarassing themselves in front of others. They exaggerate the potential difficulties of new situations to rationalize avoiding them. Often, they will create fantasy worlds to substitute for the real one. Unlike schizoid personality disorder, avoidants yearn for social relations yet feel they are unable to obtain them. They are frequently depressed and have low self-confidence.

Symptoms of Avoidant Personality Disorder:  
Social inhibition; retreating from others in anticipation of rejection Preoccupation with being rejected or criticized in social situations Fear of embarrassment results in avoidance of new activities Poor self-image; feelings of social ineptitude Desire for improved social relations Appear to others as self-involved and unfriendly Creation of elaborate fantasy lives

(Hinata very much lives in a fantasy world where no one hates her and everythings fine along with her silly crush on Naruto being returned, this is how I find ninety percent of naruhina to be written as, mostly written by depressed adolesent girls with their own repressed desires to stick out and be accepted, or someone finding that Hinata is cute so they should get their way)

Itachi- Antisocial Personality Disorder

Quick Summary:  
A common misconception is that antisocial personality disorder refers to people who have poor social skills. The opposite is often the case. Instead, antisocial personality disorder is characterized by a lack of conscience. People with this disorder are prone to criminal behavior, believing that their victims are weak and deserving of being taken advantage of. Antisocials tend to lie and steal. Often, they are careless with money and take action without thinking about consequences. They are often agressive and are much more concerned with their own needs than the needs of others.

Symptoms of Antisocial Personality Disorder:  
Disregard for the feelings of others Impulsive and irresponsible decision-making Lack of remorse for harm done to others Lying, stealing, other criminal behaviors Disregard for the safety of self and others

techniques

Magen: Kyoten Chiten -Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change-

Reverses a genjutsu that directly affects the owner of a sharingan, the sharingan is needed for this technique

Kasumi Jusha no Jutsu -Mist Servant Technique-

creates numerous clones of the user, this technique can be both genjutsu or ninjutsu, obstructing movements or attacking enimies to put them into a closed situation where they can no longer move freely

Kaiten -heavenly spin-

Chakra is released from every tenketsu in the body allowing a Hyuuga to spin, many factors may come into effect as to how much chakra is needed to perform such an action

while weak Hinata is incredibly light as she contains very little body mass or muscle density allowing her to use the technique even with her absismal chakra capacity

Ino's transformation

Nox- Minor dark angel that resides in the souls of the weak willed, Although it lends power, it soon takes over the persons soul bringing despair and gloom

Hell's eyes- Ino/Nox focuses her malevolence and pain into a concusive blast of kinetic energy cappable of blasting things apart with the force of a large car directed into a thin point much like a quarterstaff ripping with a blunt impact rather then cutting or piercing as one would first think


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- you know the drill and remember safety first when using power tools 

Warning- my lack of sleep coupled with a generous dose of Paranoia and depression has created a monster of absolute carnage and violence

---

I came to the conclusion today that I'm perfect, so perfect infact that I could never contain hubris

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto along with all the other passing teams stood lined up in front of the Hokage, next to the Hokage stood Ibiki the large scared man from the first examination, next to him was Anko, Anko unnerved him slightly esspecially as she was currently looking at him with that weird gleam in her eyes.

Sasuke and his team had managed to scrape in at the last possible moment, both Sasuke and Shikamaru looked positivly tired as they sported bruises and cuts, He noticed immediatly that Sasuke's hand kept moving to his shouder much the same way Naruto would when his seal would start to make itself known.

Standing next to Sasuke in line Naruto didn't even turn his head as talked his voice hushed as he didn't want to be heard over the Hokage who was giving a speech on the meaning of a shinobi "So you got bitten, try not to use it here it'll draw attention".

Sasuke immediatly stiffened when he heard Naruto's statement but relaxed when the words sunk in, Naruto had once explained to him what the curse seal did and how it slowly spread through the body the more it was used, it was clear it was powerful Sasuke had surmised it himself but Naruto had told him another aspect of the seal.

"After you use the seal you may feel weaker but after time your body will become used to its effects and your body will be stronger even when you arn't using the seal" Sasukes eyes widened and he realised something was odd about the way Naruto was talking, it was no longer in hushed tones and he realised the world around him had dulled consideribly, no longer could he hear the voice of the hokage or feel the presence of anyone else in the room.

Turning his body Sasuke stared at Naruto who was staring right back his Sharingan spinning and even without activating his own Sasuke knew that Naruto was the one responsible for this "What is this place" he gasped out.

Naruto smirked "this Sasuke is my own creation, I merely addapted a simple Interigation Jutsu along with one of the Yamanaka techniques generously donated by Ino, the sharingan made all this quite simple as a simple glance meant I could put two and two together and create this" Naruto gestured waving his arm around the area with little concern "in the span of several minutes".

Sasuke took a step back in shock but before his thoughts could get derailed by what this could be used for Naruto spoke up again "the technique has very little use other then conversation" Naruto said walking over to the stairs before walking up them and leaning on the balcony "the outside world can't be affected and once it is over anyone who moved will be back exactly where they were before hand".

"And because of the nature of this place time doesn't pass and we can't hurt each other, in the end it is utterly useless except for thinking something through, also useless when our Sharingan allows us to choose the best option without this waaste of Chakra".

Sasuke recovering from the shock walked next to Naruto and looked down at the other people who all appeared shrouded in shadows their features marred and almost unrecognisable "You could use it to give orders to your teammates".

Naruto chuckled humorlessly and looked at Sasuke "has All I told be for naught, your friends make you weak if must rely on them, they are a means to an end nothing more, like tools once they have served their purpose you toss them away lest their weight drags you down".

Sasuke lowered his head and gritted his teeth, at times he may be cold but he was never heartless not like Naruto was, Sasuke didn't know the full extent of his cousin's past and at time like this he didn't want to, He knew whatever it was it would have to be enourmous to cause a person to have such negitive views on the world.

"back to the point of using this technique, the cursed seal... It is something I know little more then what I have experienced first hand, my only advice is keep your awareness everytime you use it, now lets get back to the real world".

Like a light switch Sasuke blinked and simply found himself standing back where he was before the sound and colour of the world flooded his senses and he felt unbalanced for a second before righting himself.

The Hokage finished his speech and all the gennin made their way to the raised platform to await the choice of the first match, the electronic score board flashed several times before settling on two names.

Abumi Zaku vs Yamanaka Ino

Ino looked over at Naruto who had been watching Zaku intently as if to assess him before nodding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both fighters squared off at each other Ino scowling her face contorting into a mask of hate, Zaku on the other hand cracked his knuckles and opened his mouth to speak "heh you maybe a girl but you sure don't look like one and I ain't gonna take it easy on you especially seeing as you've got that weird ass teammate".

Ino smirked, this would definatly be fun, not bothering to wait for the sickly looking chunin to start the match Ino opened up with a volley of shuriken as well as two kunai just after throwing them to either side of the shuriken volley.

Zaku cursed as he barely avoided the shuriken, the attack was sudden and he wasn't paying attention to what was happening he cursed again as he was nicked by the kunai which cut deeply just above his eye brow before passing by, he moved back when Ino appeared infront of him attempting a round house which he dodged his feet scraping along the cold stone as he attempted to right himself.

"hey hey if all your going to do is run you may as well give up" Ino yelled following her enemy as she moved, chakra began spreading across her legs and feet increasing her speed in an attempt to catch up with Zaku who threw his arms open in response.

"Zankuuha -cutting wind-"

the holes in Zaku's arms suddenly flared with chakra relesing an enourmous burst of presurised air at Ino.

Ino looked at the wind with widened eyes rolling away as it blasted into her putting scratchs along her arms and dents into her metal corset, Ino gritted her teeth in annoyance she had no time to enjoy the pain this was something not a little squabble that she could go easy and enjoy.

Flipping mid air Ino let off another Kunai before closing the distance by strafing right, if all went well she'd be able to trap the boy in a corner and it'd be over technique or no.

Zaku in response merely tilted his head to avoid the kunai and raising his other hand and letting off another Zankuuha cutting deep gouges in the stone as it blew Ino back.

'damn I can't get close to him' taking a few steps back Ino let her mind play back the events of what just happened 'the attack Zankuuha can't be conroled he can only point to where he releases the air but after that he has no chice how they disperse' Getting into a stance Ino dashed forward again and was predictibly blasted back.

'I almost saw it that time, I think I can see the patern to the attack, just a little more' rushing again Ino was blasted back this cycle of rushing and being blasted continued several more times before Ino stopped and smiled 'I see it'.

Rushing on final time Ino made a small hop mid air and curled up slightly the Zankuuha passing by harmlessly before In odelivered a knockout punch straight to Zaku's unprotected face blowing him back into the wall behind him which cracked under the presure.

"Heh I saw through your cute little attack, you didn't seem to think that the air preasure collected around the edges causing the cutting blast had any weaknesses did you, the air funnel much like a tornado's eye grows progressivly larger the longer you push it" walking over to the deep gouges in the stone Ino traced her finger along the inside of the newly made crevice.

"The one thing I noticed about it though was the fact you never once controlled where the air was headed, after I descovered this it was a simple matter to beat the shit out of your worthless hide" rearing back her leg Ino suddenly found her world turning as several Jounin grappled her to the ground in the span of a second.

"Ino thats enough" Asuma said being one of the Jounin keeping a hold of the valantly resisting genin who continued to struggle for several minutes before calming down consideribly and making her way back up the stairs to stand next to Naruto.

"Good match" was the only words Naruto said not taking his eyes off the arena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second Match Inuzuka Kiba vs Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto stared at both contestants as they made their way down the stairs a confident swagger in the steps of the feral boy a stark contrast to the movements of the demure pale eyed girl.

Naruto leaned forward resting his chin on his folded arms this fight was going to be rather boring but he'd watch it anyway as it would most likely teach him something new and hopefully helpful.

Akamaru, Kiba's pet and companion at his side barked and Kiba looked down at him and grinned "Yeah you're right Akamaru" shifting his vision to Hinata Kiba smirked "this is the only chance I'm giving you to back out girl, I'd hate to bruise your pretty face but I ain't gonna go easy on you".

'How Chivilrous' was the thought of Naruto's as his Sharingan slowly revolved watching both contestants with abject bordom.

Hinata on the other hand shook slightly before bringing her head up and her hands into a strange seal, it looked more like something used for concentration rather then a ninjutsu.

'I'm not weak' Hinata thought ignoring the rather large voice in her head that kept pointing out her own glaring inadequacies and short-commings 'If I don't stand up now I'll never get anywhere' and partly it was true her Sensei only put time in when she was willing to put the same effort, her teammates also offered little support as Shikamaru found it 'troublesome' and Sasuke ignored her for his own training.

Gritting her teeth Hinata ignored Kiba's follow up taunts and derogatory comments and activated her Byukugan her world falling into a 360 degree vison of black and white the only colour being the light blue chakra coils of Kiba and Akamaru flaring in short bursts every so often showing that their heart rate was begining to increase.

Waiting for the signal from the sickly looking chunin Hinata lost no time in attacking the brash youth that mocked her only to jump back in surprise when he tossed several purple globes at her feet which exploded into plumes of blackish smoke obscuring her vision of Kiba.

Wincing Hinata held her side as she was kicked from behind before she could bring up a defense, taking a few more hits Hinata ran out of the smoke and 'offed' when a small white dog impacted her stomach throwing her back into the smoke cloud where a fist landed into her chin and knocking her off the ground.

Rolling with the blow Hinata tumbled and lashed out with a chakra enhanced palm to the dog which had jumped at her with bared teeth, the mutt let out a yelp of pain as it was knocked away landing limply on the cold unforgiving stone ground.

Recomposing herself Hinata let out a calming breath and stared at Kiba with a steely gaze, Kiba on the otherhand was right pissed "Akamaru" he yelled teeth bared and snarling he charge head long before jumping and twisting as he did so.

"Gatsuuga"

Spinning much like when a Hyuuga used their Kaiten Kiba launched himself at Hinata drilling into her body ripping and shreading as he went, when it was over Kiba looked at the leftovers of his attack, bits and pieces lay everywhere, he grimaced before widening his eyes 'Kawarimi' and a hand impacted with the back of his chest his conciousness leaving him as it did so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto watched Kiba be hauled off by several medics and Hinata stumble along back to her team who congradulated her on the win, gazing back at the score board which flashed for a few seconds before deciding on two names.

Sabaku Temari vs Uchiha Naruto

Naruto smirked as he watched the sand girl open her fan and glide down into the arena, Naruto on the other hand took his time and lesurly took the steps into the arena taking the time to stop and yawn half way through.

The girl appeared quite miffed at his attitude and lack of respect, when he was within twenty feet of her he removed his gaze and stared at the aloof and currently intrigued Dark haired Uchiha.

"Sasuke" he called out "you better play close attention to this fight because I'm not going to repeat my actions latter for your benifit" grinning insanely Naruto again locked gazes with Temari "Bitch you better not slow down at all or I'll kill you and do vile things to your corpse" Naruto spoke the words in a low growl which unnerved Temari, the voice was so much like her brother Gaara.

Opening her Fan Temari jumped back swinging as she did so, a wave of concentrated air sailed from her fan towards Naruto, Naruto dodged left drawing out his bow and nocking a broadhead arrow in one swift motion "Take this Ninjutsu scum" still straffing left Naruto hopped five feet into the air and let of the nocked arrow.

Temari twisted her body and brought her fan into a rising arc swatting the arrow out of the air before it made contact, the presurised air passing by the airborn gennin harmlessly, Temari then dodged away from a heavy tipped blade which had been hurled at her before she could swat it away with her fan.

Naruto moved back towards his original position nocking two arrows, both with narrow glass heads and let them off in a downward angle towards Temari's ankles, not noticing what the heads were made of Temari hopped back the glass heads shattering on impact with the stone ground, she shielded her face from the shards and knew her immediate mistake.

three two bladed shuriken whizzed through the air one being nailed mid air by a target head arrow and the other two circling around her with wires going taut and digging themselves into the stone wall behind her, she looked around wildly and found the source of the wires.

Naruto stood fifthteen feet away several wires hanging out of his mouth, the wires trailed from the shuriken some of it looped around the arrows and sword her had trown earlier forming a strange circle around her, Abruptly his hand went through a set of twenty seals ending in tiger.

"**Sharingan sen jutsu, Go ten Goukakyuu no houmen -copy wheel eye wire technique, five point Grand fireball release**" A massive buildup of Chakra escaped Naruto's lips and traveled along the wires before out and towards Temari as five seperate fireballs, the explosion was stopped by several Jounin the first and formost being a man who was an almost exact replica of Rock Lee who kicked at one of the fireballs extinguishing it from the great wind presure created from the movement.

He idly heard Hayate exclaim that he won due to outside interfearance but that didn't matter the large green clad man mattered, walking slightly past the man Naruto muttered under his breath in a dark tone "you'll regret that when I cause your hope to spiral into a never ending dispair" continuing on Naruto came to rest between Ino and Shino and could tell that many others in the room had heard his whispered coment.

something Naruto found unusual caught his eye, the jounin from sound which tremendously pale skin started to make his way down the stairs and out the room and immediatly Naruto saw overlapping movements of a grass nin and his mind came to the first conclusion 'Orochimaru' being discreet Naruto casually walked out of the room and down the coridor following the sound of footsteps that were progressivly growing fainter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto rounded a third corner before coming to an open garden, sun trickling down through the leaves of a nearby tree gave it a serene, calm atmosphere. Sranding under one of the trees was the Sound Jounin his face slightly obscured in the shade but none the less it was Orochimaru.

Stepping forward Naruto made his way to the snake like man, things like stealth were absolutly useless as the man who most definatly detect him, no he had no misconception that he could defeat the greatest of the Sannin so there was little point in playing around.

"Ahh Naruto-kun so good of you to visit me ku ku ku" the voice still sounded as broken as when he first heard it his hand absently moving towards the curse seal as he recalled the memories, his eyes turning slightly vacent which made Orochimaru grin widely.

Naruto brought himself back to reality a second latter and stared at Orochimaru's face, sickly and pale it was like that of a terminally ill patient or someone going into shock, it wasn't all together unplesant but Naruto felt it out of place for a person in good health to wear such a face.

"why?" Naruto asked his voice calm but confused from the slight waver in his choked out word, "Why what Naruto-kun" Orochimaru knew exactly what Naruto meant but wanted to play his sadistic mind excited "Why did you give me this seal and why Sasuke" Naruto had an incling as to why both he and Sasuke had the seal but was uncomfirmed as to his suspecisions.

"why Naruto-kun it is simple really," pausing slightly Orochimaru slinked around Naruto, his footfalls mere whispers as they landed,standing behind Naruto Orochimaru leaned in close to the blond boy's ear, hand gripping his shoulders firmly, his voice coming out in a raspy whisper "Naruto-kun you intrigued me, your power, it is your own, everyone sees you and only you when you walk into a room".

Pausing again Orochimaru shifted his position and brushed his sickly lips up against Naruto's ear, one of his hands making its way to the cursed seal and begun rubbing a finger along its length "You are incapable of understanding fear even when you body recognises it overwhelming presence, and then there is the fact that Fuuja Houin, the evil sealing technique didn't work on you".

Pressing one of his fingers down until it drew blood Orochimaru's tongue slithered out darting to the wound and taking a swift lick before going back into his mouth wetting Naruto's neck cheek and ear as it did so but Naruto didn't so much as flinch, he had suffered worse nightmares then this and had not cared one bit and this was no different "Ku ku ku but tell me Naruto-kun do you know the real reason why you are so hated, why even the most depraved of the shinobi turn away from you with contempt".

This however made Naruto's eyes widen, the tone was different and he could tell the snake Sannin wasn't talking about his own thoughts of being a demon "If you truely wish to know what they have been keeping from you Naruto-kun then you will seek out the records that they hid from you so ruefully" A slender, pale hand made its way down to Naruto's stomach and flattened itself out into a palm just above the naval.

"Naruto-kun" Orochimaru whispered out again, this time soft, melodic and calm "My time grows short for this conversation but you will seek me out when the time is right, when you no longer care to hide in this village and choose to seek out your potential".

And like that Orochimaru was gone leaving Naruto dazed and unsure what had exactly happened.

A single eye watched somberly before leaving, his silvery hair swaying as he moved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto made his way back inside and was unsurprised to see that the fights had already finished, large gouges had been gored into the stone curtessy of several gennin along with smatterings of blood and if he saw corectly meaty chunks as well 'well sucks to be him'.

Some of the gennin were drawing small pieces of paper from a box that was being held by Morino Ibiki head of torture and Interagation, which seemed quite out of chacacter with the sadistic man who towered over the gennin ominously in his black overcoat.

Being told to pick his own Naruto did so ignoring people who watched him intently and with scrutenty, looking at the piece Naruto turned it over and held it out for the ones writing out the order of the next match and patiently waited.

the board turned after The hokage gave another long boring speech telling the gennin that they had a month to train.

Uchiha Naruto vs Tsurugi Misumi

Rock Lee vs Hyuuga Hinata

Yamanaka Ino vs Tsuchi Kin

Sabaku no Gaara vs Hyuuga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke vs Aburame Shino

After memorizing the Order of the matchs Naruto scowled lightly 'This won't do' ideas formed in Naruto's mind, his eyes spinning as they calculated plans, scapped ideas and brought more plans to the surface and slowly a smile formed on Naruto's whiskered face a lock of whitish hair obscuring one of his right eye, the lasting effect of the curse seal as it crept up the side of his face.

'Yes, I will make you suffer Maito Gai and I know the best way to get at you' his sharangan gleamed as he walked off a third tomoe forming in his right eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end chapter

The plot thickens hmm, like golden sryup on pancakes or those annoying clots you get in your drains when roots burrow into the pipes

about the Orochimaru stuff, don't flame me for it Naruto isn't gay and he's not being paired with Orochimaru, he simply wanted infomation, the need to know 'why' has driven many to insanity or far worse and Naruto is little different

I didn't do all the fights because I wanted to be different and I was too tired

next chapter will either be training or an omake chapter, I haven't decided yet and oh yeah check out my new story Darkness its my new idea I've been obsessed on and planning to perfect so that will most likely be the only thing on my list for a while

**Sharingan sen jutsu, Go ten Goukakyuu no houmen -copy wheel eye wire technique, five point Grand fireball release- **by using the Sharingan wires Naruto can both hold an opponent captive and set up five interconecting points where he can use the grand fireball to multiply and hit the captive five times simultaniously in a fatal fire attack, the heat and size of the attack increases exponensiously making the total heat of the fire 2000 degress celcius rather then the 400 degress for the original grand fireball


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Training.

_Exempt from journal entry 174_

_I was always aware of the presence of the curse seal placed upon my body by that foul sennin ninja who warped people under his control giving them false power at the cost of what little humanity they had left_

_The curse seal could be labelled as both a parasitic and symbiotic organism of sorts, while not alive in the terms of conscious decisions and such it does posses its own form of intelligence seeking to control my thoughts and actions, only my continuous use of the Sharingan which constantly fed me information helped me keep my sense of self._

_But then again voices in my head have never been anything new I grew up listening to the whispers, taunts, threats and pleas of those that didn't exist when there was none around to glare and spit at my feet, they invaded the small dark parts of my mind and played upon my weaknesses_

_But I will not let them control me, I have a purpose, a greater goal in life I cannot be weighed down with the trash that seeks to drive me into a corner, for good or evil I will cut down all those who stand between me and my divine goal_

Day 01.

The day was early for Naruto as he stumbled out of bed the world continuously slowed down and with the probable outcomes for each action displayed and overlapped over each and every probability, The Sharingan was a truly powerful ability for anyone to possess.

He had read all there was to know about the Sharingan from the Uchiha records to the history of Konoha and even their great rise to both political power and as Konoha's greatest guard dog during the second half of the war of the five countries so why was it he was so different, had it something to do with his upbringing, the way his mind worked or his overabundance of energy that stopped his eyes from reverting back to their original self.

So many confusing details that didn't make sense, he had suspicions all along that the Council and the venerable Hokage had hidden much from him but What was it that sick snake man Orochimaru meant by 'seek out the records that they hid from you so ruefully'.

Shaking his head Naruto growled in anger barely resisting the urge to put his fist through the wall, he was cold, analytical and heedless of the cares of others so why did this aggravate him so much, "I've grown too soft, this village is weak, it depends on others for its strength making those who protect it weak" there was none to listen to Naruto's monolog but he spoke regardless.

Walking down the steps into the basement of the Uchiha compound Naruto flicked a switch on the adjacent wall and let the luminescent ceiling light to flicker on, situated on various tables were vials and beakers some bubbling away, others dripping into vials of diluted and concentrated chemicals, folders and footnotes lay scattered across several tables along with schematics drawn up on walls and boards.

Picking up one of the folders Naruto began to rifle through its contents before stopping on a page and making minor adjustments to the temperatures and filtering of one of the tables equipment 'Almost ready, only another hour or so'.

To many what Naruto was attempting to do was both Unethical and extremely frowned upon, like kicking someone in the groin a tactic that, while it tended to work many found it to be discourteous, Naruto was no fool he would keep this as secret as his future plans.

Combat drugs, which would be the easiest way to describe what he was creating, that term while accurate lacked the finesse and true meaning behind what he attempting, adrenal enhancers was merely the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

To Naruto shinobi were a dull blade, a weapon that would come in different shapes and sizes but ultimately mean the same thing. A tool used to take the lives of others, but to get to the effect needed to end another's life the blade would have to be sharpened, honed and balanced so it could be used properly.

But as all things are connected by cause and effect, sharpening the blade came at a price, energy and tools would be spent to give it a razor tip and doing so would wear it down slightly, most would see such a thing as a necessity and the loss inconsequential but after time the blade would obtains nicks and dents that would need to be further sharpened and eventually the blade would have been worn away leaving only the handle.

The thought of simply being thrown away or becoming unusable made Naruto grit his teeth, He Refused To become weak and so he hatched the plan to give more life to the blade so it could continue to sharpen itself without worry of disappearing into minute particles that would be forgotten.

He knew his work was only starting but it was clear to him he had stumbled upon the right idea 'and it only took overhearing a drunk nin-doctor' Konoha security was appalling at best, the man may as well of given him the key and told him the code for the alarm, he could of easily obtained all this himself but having an innocent civilian do his dirty work meant people wouldn't point their fingers at him as his alibi was the chunin exams eliminating him from inquires.

More likely for it be put down to a rogue Nin or some power hungry, inept Chunin.

(In a school staff toilet a man with shoulder length silvery hair sneezed causing the blunt of weed he was rolling to spray into the toilet bowl where it became entirely useless "shit" he muttered rubbing his nose).

A small 'bing' brought Naruto back to his senses and he looked up and began mixing the contents of three beakers and then poured them into test tubes and stoppered them.

A small smile grace his lips as he held up one of them, it glowed a faint blue like that of chakra "Perrrrfect".

------------------------------------

Both Shino and Ino stood across the field from Naruto, Naruto wore his standard belted up trench jacket and armoured pants but also carried a very large backpack and at his side were two similar packs that looked to be highly padded and designed to carry fragile equipment.

"What is all this Naruto-sama" Ino inquired curious as the mass of supplies, Shino also inquisitive adjusted his dark shades but made no move to interrupt as he knew Naruto would explain.

"Why Ino-chan thank you for asking and I will answer your question once we've made it to our destination" The day before Naruto had told both gennin opposite him that they would go on a journey to train but had not specified what they would be doing regardless both followed their leader as he turned and jumped into a tree and sped off leaving each to carry their own pack.

-------------------------------------

Out of breath Shino and Ino crouched and heaved off their packs at of the end of the days travel, All three had been quite the whole trip but now that they appeared to be starting camp Shino felt it best to ask the question that had been hanging in the air since the start of the journey "Naruto-sama now that we are out of Konoha would you explain what it is we are doing".

Digging through one of the bags Naruto fished out three small bottles and tossed one to Shino ant then one to Ino "For this," he announced "And this" he said fishing out a folder that Ino recognised as belonging to the _hidden falls_ shinobi they had killed in the forest of death "I had finally figured out the code that was written in their writings" both gennin opposite Naruto appeared clueless so he elaborated.

"I have to work with idiots but I will forgo my comments for the sake of gaining power, The village hidden in the falls is aptly named because of its existence in an area with an abundance of waterfalls, A relatively small village it houses less then ten ninja as a recorded eight falls ninja either defected or became missing nin for the prospect of power or a better life".

"Only no one really knows where it is located as it is of hardly any concern to even the smallest of villages" opening the folder Naruto distributed the contents to Shino who browsed its contents before handing it to Ino "The ninja in the Chunin exam we had killed were from there, most likely the only ninja they could spare as they weren't even accompanied by a jounin instructor".

"Your point Naruto-sama" Ino asked looking up from the papers, Naruto sighed idly twirling the test-tube in his hands "My Point is Ino-chan, the hidden falls village has a weapon that it uses to stave off potential threats, you see in their village they have a single protector, a champion if you will" Ino snorted in an unladylike manner, a sign that she hated Knights in shinning armour.

"The Champion is hardly stronger then a gennin, chunin at best but it seems the child that was carrying those papers was one versed in Science and had come to validate his theories with Konoha's own Nin-scientists. What makes this protector special is that he is in possession of or know the location of their secret weapon, a bottle of water" Shino and Ino looked at Naruto oddly, unsure weather they heard right.

"It seems that one of the water born trees in their village leaks a special type of sap from the centre of the tree which has the extraordinary effect of functioning as if one were to open the eight celestial gates or chakra gates for short".

"What are these gates Naruto-san" Shino spoke up.

"The gates Shino-kun are barriers humans normally have on their body that their mind automatically put in place, its a way of keeping our bodies from over-exerting and dying as the strain would undoubtedly do, Muscles are normally restricted to twenty percent of their power the chakra going to them also limited to that amount so you don't start suffering internal chakra burning".

"So we're just going to walk in and take this from them, it hardly seems worth it if it damages us more then it helps us" Ino frowned in thought as she tried to work out what was going on "And what are these weird glowing drinks for, I don't particularly want to piss florescent blue" Naruto's eyebrow twitching was the only response Ino got before he answered.

"I was about to get to that Ino-chan, normally using the Chakra water would be an almost guarantee that you would cripple yourself after drinking it but I myself have theorised a way of overcoming the potential damage," Holding up one of the bottles close to his face so it Illuminated him slightly in its blue glow he continued.

"What I have developed is a training drug which stimulates and invigorates the body, mind and spirit, most would account this to little use initially much like soldier pills but the true beauty of this is not its initial stages but its advanced stages".

"Picture it as you will your body and everything in it like a bank account, your level of power being the amount of money you have and you interest rate being the amount of power you gain through training, this drug not only allows you to train harder and longer but gain more from each training, but such things do not stop there normally when you spend money you have to make it back but this drug I have developed is like a pension an instant pay check each time you take it".

Pointing to the folder Naruto again spoke "And that is where the Takigakure village comes into it as we are in fact not going to use it for fights but rather for training, I already know what you're about to say but I'll go back to the bank account for this analogy, the Chakra water is like spending a massive amount of money, the more of the water you drink the more you've spent and if you go into debt then you're bound to be paying it back for a long time, my drink however will help you by shortening the recovery time now do you understand".

both gennin nodded and the group fell into silence before Shino piped up with a question minutes later "Naruto-san how will we get in Takigakure" The question caused Naruto to smirk slightly but it was gone within a second "The boy I took the folder off appeared to have the problem of writing everything down, maps, diets, plans and also the exact direction to Takigakure and how to bypass the waterfall and Genjutsu now get some sleep for the next three days we have to drink these so our body can grow accustomed to them while we train".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 02.

Waking up early Naruto started setting up and unpacking as he was doing so he also started making breakfast, the meal being full of protein and carbohydrates to accelerate muscle growth and to let the training drugs take their course more smoothly.

Finishing preparations the psychotic blond walked over to awaken his two team-mates, stopping in Front of Shino he reared his leg back for a mighty kick but stopped half way through when he realised Shino was awake, momentarily stunned Naruto said the most obvious thing for him "well if you were awake why didn't you say so".

Not waiting for an answer Naruto moved on to Ino undisturbed to the fact that all his senses were telling him she was also awake and brought his leg back and kicked Ino in her crutch, this wasn't odd for Naruto as he tended to abuse anyone physically, mentally or verbally who couldn't get away fast enough.

What was weird was that Ino had moaned and wrapped her own legs around Naruto's leg digging his shin into her thigh and began rocking back and forth, ok considering how Ino was it wasn't all that weird but Naruto wasn't in the mood for having to wash his leg which surprisingly held fast between Ino's steel like grip.

"Let go before I get annoyed Ino-san" an audible snapping sound was heard as Ino's eyes opened with a speed not even Naruto's Sharingan could follow "Sooooo mean Naruto-kuuuuuuun" Ino whined in a way that would of been cute if she weren't covered in scars and bruises.

"Get up we're going straight into training after we eat, we are on a time basis and our presences can't be unaccounted of for too long".

Nodding each fell into silence as they ate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino stood looking at the bottle of bluish liquid in her hands and gulped, nervous was an understatement but it wasn't a lack of trust that was causing her anxiety and making her palms sweat, no she trusted Naruto whole heartedly and she knew Naruto had placed the same amount of trust in her. But like the forbidden fruit she hesitated.

"I have opened the door to power for you Ino yet you wait to be pushed through it" Naruto spoke his voice calm, tranquil and without the anger Ino expected to hear in his words "I cannot move you through that door only you can choose whether to follow me in the path I walk and help me in my quest for what I seek".

"And what is it you seek" Shino asked standing a short while away also holding a replica bottle of the one Ino held his gaze not lifting from the vial that promised strength beyond strength.

"What I seek... ...I seek more then any man should acquire, greater then any human has a right to become, there is this strange empty feeling inside my chest and I can feel it, clawing at my mind and growing every day it drives me forward and I want for more".

Turning away from them Naruto clenched his hand into a fist and held it out "It is as if this world we live in is just a speck in a greater plane of existence".

"You mean like multiple worlds" Ino asked her mind churning out questions to the revelations of what Naruto stated, Shino was having similar thoughts truth be told ever since he had started using the Katana at his side the world was slowly gaining more and more colour and he was beginning to see strange sights at the edges of his vision like apparitions or ghosts of those that had died and were unable to pass on.

At first it was merely blurs and spots within patches of light but as time went on the blurs became focused and spots within light melded into the forms of weeping men and women, all with long semi solid chains hanging out of their transparent bodies, thinking he was going mad and this was his minds way of coping with the stress of being a ninja he kept silent and ignored the ghosts which would beg and plead to those around them in hopes of finding one who could listen.

"It has been a theory at best and fanciful thinking at worst but one cannot ignore such possibilities after all we harness skills that defy logic and the laws of science, bloodlines that differ in ways that are theoretically impossible but the real proof of the existence of different worlds is that of summoned creatures, _'that'_ is the cinching point".

Spinning Naruto faced both short haired gennin and grinned cruelly "Such things as summons and demons don't exist naturally and therefore must come from a place where such creatures can exist logically 'that' is my goal, I will break the chains that bind and find how to cross to those worlds".

"And how will we accomplish this" Shino spoke lifting his gaze from the vial in his grasp Naruto merely smiled and wagged a finger in the air at Shino "heh that's a story for later as I have yet to compile enough data to tell you more and we've already gone too far off the subject of training".

Swerving his entire body Naruto levelled his gaze directly at Ino his three and two tomoe Sharingan eyes boring holes into Ino's own sky blue eyes "So what will you do Ino... Chan".

Closing her Eyes Ino took a shuddering breath before unstoppering the vial in her scared hands bringing it up to her lips.

Shino as well mimicked the blonde girl's actions bringing the bottle to his mouth and drinking deep, watching the proceedings Naruto smirked widely drinking from his own vial his body tingling from the sudden increase in power chakra began leaking from each respective body appearing as each gennin was on fire.

"Amazing, no?" nodding each moved away and begun their own training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- With Shino -

Shino drew his arm up and swung a long heavy iron training sword hitting a piece of wood attached to rope which hung on a tree, many such pieces of wood and rope hung on trees each set up to swing back and forth and give him numerous relentless targets to attack.

The object of the training was not only to gauge how long he could use a blade and defend against multiple opponents but to increase strength and endurance honing the senses to a point where he wouldn't need to consciously plan out each attack he would make.

The tempo of his swings increased as more and more came at him with greater ferocity the harder he hit them the quicker they'd come back on the rebound as each went up they'd stay there for a short moment stuck in time and then they'd plummet headlong back at the sword using Aburame.

This made Shino think as he parried and countered the wood blocks that slowly had dents forming along their bodies from the continuous punishment they suffered 'if something gains more power when it descends upon something would that also be true if I done the same' Spinning Shino swung his blade again deflecting all the wood before jumping high into the air straight up.

Upon his decent Shino brought his heavy training blade forward to where all the wood was gathering and called out "Meteor Dive" Chakra began to release from the boys body propelling him faster where he hit the load of wood with the explosive force of a kamikaze jet ploughing into the ground.

BOOM!

The force almost vaporised the ground around Shino while leaving him undamaged his sight obscured for all the dust that had been kicked up from the attack.

In a mere day he had been able to progress at a rate that even geniuses would be unable to compete with but abruptly a chill went and instinctively his hand covered his mouth and he coughed, taking his hand away from his mouth he immediately noticed what was wrong, his hand was covered in his own blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- With Ino -

Ino stood, eyes closed in extreme concentration and fought back the urge to vomit the blood that was slowly collecting in her stomach 'I can do this' she told herself throwing her hands forward tightening the muscles all along her arms and letting the power coalesce and form inside her, Images of depression filled her mind but it still wasn't enough to change her form.

Gritting her teeth she delved deeper into her mind to bring up disgusting scenes that would give a lesser person nightmares for weeks on end, slowly she forced more and more thoughts forward the image of Shino lying helpless on the ground throwing up precious life fluid made her feel so very weak.

The final thought drove her mind over the edge and for the twelfth time today he body begun to change her arms turning into a rock like substance, jagged edges jutting along the surface her legs changing just like her arms, skin blotched and hardened turning a sickly pale purple, being almost naked allowed the bony wing Stubbs to rip out of her back unchallenged as at the same time her hair bleached white.

Puffing from the extreme exertion to her body Ino let her body collapse as she released the transformation, she done this because she felt safe she knew Naruto was there to catch her fall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- With Naruto -

Pulling back his training bow Naruto groaned in pain, the bow he was using he made himself to strengthen his already considerable arm power many people underestimated the upper body strength of a bow specialist thinking that they were weaker physically as they used ranged weapons, this however was not the case quite the opposite.

even the most nin or Genjutsu reliant ninja would do around twenty push ups but the average bow specialist would pull back a hundred arrows a day with a weapon that needs at least seventy pounds of force to pull it back, Naruto's bow however had a greater poundage behind it, two hundred and fifty pounds to be precise, the bow was designed so the poundage could be changed when he outgrew the current level.

But simply pulling back the bow was hardly the task he had set himself, stepping forward Naruto broke into a run dodging wooden blocks that moved towards him and letting off an arrow which sailed through a piece of wood before hitting the bullseye behind it, Continuing to move Naruto dodged and weaved amongst the wood and let off a barrage of arrows each landing into a target with a deft 'thunk'.

Gritting his teeth and straightening his back Naruto stiffly walked back to the camp not wanting to show the pain he was currently feeling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Day 02 -

- With Naruto -

Exhausted from the constant use of his Sharingan techniques Naruto led his body collapse into a sitting position, in front of him wriggled the result of his latest technique a small furry lizard with rather thick tail and no back legs, across it face it wore a strange clay almost bone like mask that opened and closed in time to the rest of its head its small forked tongue occasionally darting out and tasting the air.

Along its back was even more peculiar as there was a hole that spanned the entire length of where its heart would theoretically be, the hole went completely through his chest and out the other side, most peculiar.

'It worked, it actually worked' thought Naruto as he stared at the masked lizard intently his idea to use the Sharingan as a conduit to summon something without the need of a contract with any particular creature and with near on three hundred failures at this technique it had just payed off.

The reason why it worked was simple, summoning whether it be items, people or monsters worked by bringing it from somewhere to here like point A to point B on a piece of paper, now normally it would take time to move whatever it is you wanted relative to the distance but just like the piece of paper if folded A would be brought to B without the need of time or distance being a factor.

The Sharingan wasn't just about copying jutsu and predicting movement it worked on manipulating time and space but more importantly 'perception' on time and space, perception was the key focus in most Genjutsu and was necessary for chakra control and controlling summons.

"Yo" The small critter Naruto had been staring at opened its mouth and uttered the single word, it had to as no one else was around that could of possibly spoken, despite speaking in Japanese the weird masked lizard spoke with a heavy foreign accent like the people from the north or grass country 'Damn merchants the lot of them'.

"Gimmie sum tin ta Eat ya whiskered freak" the small furry lizard was pointing at him with an equally small paw.

"What was that you plushie store reject" Uncharacteristically Naruto rose to the taunt shooting out bits of spittle as he waved a finger accusingly at the fluffy lizard.

"Geez you react way too emotionally to get that 'cool' look you tried to have going or is it just that time of the month for you".

'TICK' Naruto's fingers twitched as a large red angry anime mark made itself known just above his left temple throbbing slightly in annoyance almost in sync with his twitching fingers.

"How is it you know about stuff like that you perverted lizard".

The lizard looked indignant for a second or at least Naruto hoped so, it made a soft clicking noise in the back of its throat and begun to speak in a voice best reserved for little children and the mentally inefficient "Well when you live as long as me you get to know things like the birds and the bees".

"You talk as if you're human" 'maybe random summoning was a bad idea'.

"I used to be human and I certainly looked better then a snotty nosed whisker boy like you, now Give me food or I'm going".

Too stunned by the revelation Naruto simply watched with a somewhat glazed expression as the lizard departed in a puff of smoke his after image fading soon after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Day 3-

-With Shino-

Swipe.

Shino moved attacking another log slicing it cleanly in half his feet dancing along smaller logs that he had placed as guidance for where to move and to help him increase his balance.

Swipe. Swipe. Swi-thunk.

Continuing to dance and attack Shino barely caught himself from falling as his leg muscles finally gave out from exhaustion and fatigue.

Looking towards his Sword Shino let out a groan as he realised his failed strike had left his weapon of choice buried half way through the log, groaning again Shino made the arduous attempt of pulling out his stuck weapon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-With Ino-

Grunting in pain Ino deflected a large wooden log with her bare arm hardly even bruising from the impact, it had been like this for the last hour as she would be pelted with stones and blocks of wood in varying sizes and shapes and she could 'feel' her body hardening, muscles and bone being abused to the point of breaking only to become stronger from each beating.

Subconsciously Ino had been channelling her negative energy to strengthen her body on impact but now she had figured out how to infuse her body with a lasting effect of that corrupting force turning each spike of pain into something much more pleasurable

A part of her mind knew that she would have to break ties with her father the only other living Yamanaka after the last great war, he was too interfering as he would of no doubt forebode her from this 'training' if she had not slipped away, she had seen several letters from various clans including the Nara and Akamushi family all wanting her hand in marriage and her father would eventually try to force her to choose a loveless engagement to some simpering fool that felt it was his right to control her

They would all want her to cook and clean, quit her career as an aspiring Shinobi only to warm their bed at night and she could never be close to Naruto, cold cruel Naruto who gave her strength, cold cruel Naruto who gave her the options that no other gave her not caring in the slightest that she was female, the same one that gave her a new purpose.

"I will never go back even if my body must become the demon I fear I will not falter Naruto needs ME!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Day 4-

-With Naruto-

A small globe of energy coalesced in Naruto's palm before fizzing out "Fuck"

A small insight gave Naruto the idea of a new weapon which if it worked would mean he would never be unarmed, his discovery came when he realised that with all his power he had one failing quality

He was too set in his ways. Sure the Sharingan kept options open at all times but with his standard approach he could be easily overwhelmed with a coordinated attack and no extra power from whatever the source could help him if that happened.

His bow while powerful left him open against multiple enemies when they entered close quarters combat, his Taijutsu would be overcome by a ninjutsu or weapon specialist as it attempted to move him and the enemy away from each other, even his swords were designed for range and were unsuited for melee

The ball of energy formed again and he clenched his fist making a cross between a bow and sword before the gathered energy shot out either end blowing him back a good ten feet, debris raining from the sky a moment latter

"Damn, Shit, Fuck" cradling his burnt hand Naruto stumbled off to get some treatment the day had been wasted but he was still step closer to making a perfect weapon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Camp-

"Tomorrow we attack the village in the waterfall, do you want me to go over the plan again" both nodded in ascent

"Ino I'll need you for point to put pressure on the villagers as your mind/body switch will help cause confusion, it is also the most dangerous as we don't know how the ninja will react, but keep in mind that you will have to refrain from transforming"

"Shino I need you to place a bug on each and every villager or ninja that you come across, one of them may attempt to flee so you have to guard the entrance as well, it will be trapped so don't rush after them"

"Take prisoners and use hostages as cover, the ninja will have to engage you in melee as not to hurt their loved ones break their spirit but don't set them over the edge"

"Its a gamble I know but I'll need to stay hidden until their chosen protector turns up so Shino I'll have your kekai Bunshin dressed as me to avoid suspicion, send the Bunshin to take the chakra water he'll most likely attempt to hold the Bunshin hostage to help the villagers escape before attacking all of us at once"

"This is where I'll step in acting as sniper I am confident that I can take the man out before he uses the water"

"If all else fails take one of the hostages and fall back now we need to sleep we have a long day tomorrow"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-End chapter-

Damn it was hard writing the first four of thirty days, I plan on writing tid bits of other people like Sasuke and Hinata but for the most part I want to keep other peoples progress a secret.

People maybe wondering what I'm going on about with the analogies like weapons and bank accounts, Well Naruto has absorbed so much information with the Sharingan that he explains things with terminologies found in books that are reminiscent to the topic he's discussing.

Meteor dive- Gravity dictates that what must go up must come down, this attack follows that principal to heart adding the force of gravity to the impact in an attempt to both crush and cut the target,


End file.
